Used to Be
by jadey36
Summary: It doesn't take Robin of Locksley long to realise that everything has changed in Nottingham. What will it take to get things back to the way they used to be? No spoilers
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: original characters copyright bbc/tiger aspect.**_

**

* * *

****Used to Be**

**Part 1**

Will Scarlett lowered his axe and looked across at his companion.

'What?' Allan hissed, concentrating on the two men approaching.

'We can't rob them,' Will mumbled.

'Not being funny Will,' Allan replied. 'But if we go back empty handed again we'll be for it.'

Will was shaking his head.

'We can't rob them Allan.'

'Why not?'

'Because unless I'm mistaken, that's Robin of Locksley.'

'The Robin of Locksley?'

'That's right.'

---

'Shush,' Robin whispered.

Imperceptibly they slowed their pace; after almost five years of fighting in the Holy Land Robin's senses were honed enough to recognise the threat of ambush. And he had not missed the telltale signs of the two men lurking either side of the path.

'I see them Master,' Much replied.

'Even odds then,' Robin remarked, already fingering his bow.

---

'We could still rob them though,' Allan insisted.

Will sighed. 'Allan. You're forgetting someone aren't you?'

Allan turned back to the path, still determined to carry out their plan.

'Where are they!' he exclaimed.

'Right behind you,' Robin calmly answered.

Allan had heard stories of Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon. He wasn't going to take any chances.

'All right gents,' Allan nervously ventured.

Much reached forward and relieved Allan of his weapon.

'Robin,' queried Will. 'Don't you remember me?'

'Will Scarlett,' Robin replied, smiling now. 'I'd know those hands anywhere. How is your father?'

'Excuse me,' interrupted Much. 'Much as I hate to break up this happy reunion, weren't you going to ambush us just a minute ago?'

'Oh, sorry about that,' Will replied with an apologetic smile. 'We didn't know who you were.'

'Is this what you do then?' Robin asked. 'Steal from travellers making their way through the forest?'

'Sort of,' Allan muttered.

'What do you mean sort of?' Much asked, thinking about Locksley and the dinner he could be eating.

'Well, it's not for us,' Allan explained. 'We steal valuables and the like and then give them to someone else.'

'Who?' Robin asked.

Allan looked at Will, and Will nodded.

'He's called the Night Watchman.'

'And who's he when he's at home,' Much retorted.

'Someone who looks after the poor,' replied Will amiably, admiring Robin's bow.

'So, let me get this straight,' said Robin. 'You two steal from travellers who are making their way through Sherwood Forest. And then take the loot to this Night Watchman fellow?'

'That's right.'

'And then he…'

'Gives it to the poor,' Will interjected.

'Why don't you just deliver it yourselves?' Robin asked. 'Cut out the middle man so to speak.'

'Good question,' replied Allan.

'Well?'

'Look. He's in charge right. We just do what we're told.'

'Allan,' said Will, a little sadly. 'I think it's because we took some for ourselves once.'

'Or twice,' Allan admitted.

'Yeah. Or twice.'

'Doesn't trust you then?' Robin smiled.

'Something like that.'

* * *

Marian waited until she could hear the gentle snoring of her father who had fallen asleep in his chair.

Then she slipped out of the room and padded softly to her bedchamber. She entered her dressing room but did not stop to choose an outfit for the morning. Instead she pulled aside a further door hanging to reveal the outfit she was looking for.

The outfit she wore at night.

Usually she made haste in pulling on the trousers and boots, shirt and cloak. Deftly she would twist her long dark hair behind her head and secure it with an innocent looking but deadly hairpin. Finally the mask would be slipped on and she would be ready.

Tonight she hesitated.

Allan and Will had not showed up when they had definitely had a rendezvous planned. She had had no word all day. Had something gone wrong? Had they been caught?

Her hesitation was losing her precious time.

With great deliberation Marian changed into her alto ego.

Giving a last tweak to her hair she caught sight of her reflection in the large mirror.

Oh Robin she thought, my beautiful lord. What would you say if you could see me now?

She shook her head. This would not do.

---

Usually she allowed herself to think only of the task ahead. But Allan and Will not showing up earlier had unnerved her somewhat.

And she was cross.

Cross that she had once again allowed herself to think of Robin when she had promised herself she would not.

But tonight she wanted to stay cross. It would help her in the coming hours and, when he returned (and he had to return she thought fervently) then she would show him how really angry she was with him.

She gave the table leg a kick for good measure and made her way out of Knighton Hall and down to the stables to collect her horse.

* * *

Much tapped his foot impatiently.

Usually he was all for a good natter, but not today. They had been travelling for months. Locksley Manor was just a stones throw away. He could almost taste the lamb now. Or pork. Or beef. Yet here he was with Robin making small talk with a couple of nere-do-wells.

'What's changed so much in Nottingham,' Robin was saying. 'That the people have resorted to stealing?'

Much noticed the serious note that had crept into Robin's voice.

'Things have changed a lot since you were last here,' Will replied.

'And not for the better,' Allan added.

'You're not from round here?' Much asked.

'Rochdale,' Allan sheepishly replied. He didn't elaborate.

Robin was becoming impatient.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to rest. He wanted to see his peasants. Most of all, he wanted to know about her, about Marian.

'Here.' Robin handed some coins to Allan. 'It's all I have right now. Once I get to Locksley I promise I'll look into things.'

Will and Allan watched as Robin and Much continued on their way.

'Allan!' Will remonstrated. 'Why didn't you tell Robin about Locksley? Why didn't you tell him about Gisborne?'

'Let him find out for himself,' Allan replied somewhat petulantly.

'What's the matter?' Will asked. 'What's he ever done to you?'

'Nothing,' Allan mumbled. 'But he's still a noble and a bit full of himself I'd say.'

'Still you could have told him.'

* * *

Marian rode at a steady pace.

It was a cold night and her horse's breath rose in great white plumes as he carried her steadily towards her destination.

She let her mind wander. No need to concentrate on riding, such a sure and natural horsewoman was she.

Underneath her mask Marian smiled wryly, remembering how she had first met Allan.

He had had plenty of cheek; she'd give him that.

'Look, not being funny, but it's only you and the old man here. And with the wife expecting, and me other little boy ill…'

Marian held her bow steady.

'You were here three days ago,' she accused Allan.

Shame she had thought, that this fellow was trying to steal from her and her father. He was not bad looking. In fact, and she felt a stab of guilt now thinking about it, in fact he was rather good looking.

That didn't change the fact that he was a thief, albeit not a very good one. Or perhaps she was just good at spotting liars?

'You told my father your wife had just had the baby.'

'Did I?' Allan shrugged. 'Must have got my dates missed up.' He smiled and let his vivid blue eyes linger on her face. 'You got me I guess.'

She had smiled back.

Now Allan was helping her – and Will too. Helping her in her fight to assist the oppressed of Nottingham. Doing it the only way she knew how.

And, if she admitted the truth to herself, she hadn't got Allan and Will involved because she really needed their help. She had been managing quite well on her own.

But as much as she loved her father dearly, he was an old man, and as the months and then years had gone by without Robin, she realised she was lonely, very lonely.

Allan and Will were good fun to have around. They were kind and courteous, often funny, occasionally infuriating, but most of all they knew their place. This was her show. She was the leader and the decisions and plans were hers. And last, but not least, she was safe with them. They would not make a play for her. They knew about Robin of Locksley.

* * *

'Slow down,' Robin called out.

'Slow down! Much retorted. 'Slow down! We've already wasted enough time and it'll be dark soon.'

'You worry too Much,' Robin gently chided.

'Well someone has to. You certainly don't. You…' Much stopped.

He was some way ahead of Robin, but not so far that he didn't hear and recognise the dull thud of wood meeting flesh.

He swung round, already scrabbling for his weapon, and came face to face with a big man; a very big man, holding a long wooden staff.

Robin lay on the path, clearly unconscious.

Much groaned and lowered his bow. 'We gave at the last place,' he said feebly, waiting for the blow.

The big man lowered his staff and inclined his head at Robin.

'Sorry. I've just realised who he is.'

Understanding that he was not about to be whacked, Much bent over Robin, who was just starting to come round.

'Master, are you alright?'

Robin sat up, rubbing his jaw. 'Getting busy in this forest nowadays.'

Slowly he got to his feet. 'We gave at…'

'Already said that,' Much mumbled.

'Sorry,' the giant again apologised. 'I didn't realise it was you.'

'You know me?' Robin asked.

'Everyone in Locksley talks about you, and you don't look like you've been around for a while,' he went on, taking in Robin's attire.

'And let's see,' said Robin. 'You were just collecting for the Night Watchman?'

'Who? 'Never heard of him.'

Much's foot tapping had taken on a new urgency.

'We're heading for Locksley,' Much said, as politely as he could. 'Do you want to come. I'm sure we can spare some food.'

'I thought I was the one who got knocked out,' Robin laughed.

They both turned back to their new companion, but he had vanished.

'Strange times Much,' Robin pondered, whilst checking he still had all his teeth.

'Let's get out of this forest master,' Much pleaded.

**to be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously…**_

'_We're heading for Locksley,' Much said, as politely as he could. 'Do you want to come. I'm sure we can spare some food.' _

'_I thought I was the one who got knocked out,' Robin laughed. _

_They both turned back to their new companion, but he had vanished. _

'_Strange times Much,' Robin pondered, whilst checking he still had all his teeth. _

'_Let's get out of this forest master,' Much pleaded. _

**Part 2 **

Marian was ready.

She had spent weeks wriggling information out of Guy of Gisborne about the whereabouts of the tax monies; certain they were in the castle somewhere.

Finally, when she thought she could not bear another moment in his company, she had found out that much of the money lay in the cellars of Locksley Manor, awaiting the arrival of the Black Knights. Who, like her, worked by night.

But they would not be working tonight.

Tonight Guy of Gisborne, and no doubt many of the shadowy Black Knights were at the castle, to celebrate the Sheriff's birthday.

'I can't believe it,' Much groaned, as they finally entered Locksley village. 'Everyone's gone to bed. We've missed supper.'

'Cheer up Much,' said Robin, his heart racing as his beloved home came into view. 'We're bound to find something to eat.'

'Master,' hissed Much. 'There are guards outside Locksley Manor.'

'I see them.' Robin pondered for a moment. 'This doesn't feel right Much. We'll go by the back door.'

They found the same thing at the back of the house.

'Whoever lives here now,' Robin mused. 'Sure doesn't like to be disturbed.'

'We could just say this is your home,' Much offered.

'Or,' said Robin, remembering what had happened in the forest. 'Or we could find another way in.'

---

Having evaded the guards, and finding no one at home, Robin and Much stood in the main hall of Locksley Manor.

Someone had obviously made a few changes.

Bits of his old furniture remained, but much of it had gone. Replaced by the new owners hand. Whoever lived here now had an obvious leaning towards black.

Robin's face remained impassive, but Much knew he was saddened by the changes.

'I know you wanted to eat Much, but maybe we should just sleep now,' Robin said wearily.

'I could just go to the kitchen. There must be something there.'

Robin managed a small smile. 'Okay, see what you can find. I'm going to make a fire.'

Holding a candle aloft, Much made his way through the house.

Shrugging off his tiredness, Robin set about building the fire. He watched as the flames licked at the wood and really couldn't give a damn if the guards were alerted to their presence.

Then he settled in a chair in front of the fire, contemplating its glow.

Whatever was wrong with Nottingham, whatever was going on with his estate and whatever had happened to Marian; he was home.

* * *

Marian tethered her horse some distance from Locksley Manor and stealthily made her way towards the house.

She had already seen the guards out front, and knew from Gisborne that there would be more round the back.

None of this bothered Marian. The only guard she was concerned with was the one in the cellar, guarding the money.

She made her way to one of the outbuildings near to the stables. Once inside, she paused for a moment, checking her bearings. It had been a long time since she had stood in this particular spot.

It was true she had spent quite a few evenings of late as a guest of Gisborne within Locksley Manor itself. An event she suffered willingly to further her cause, but even Gisborne did not know of this secret entrance to his "acquired" home.

Only Robin knew of the underground passage that led to a side room off of the main hall. And even he had never found out what the passage was for, why the builder of Locksley had put it there.

For Marian it had been a way of gaining entry to Locksley without tongues wagging, without her father finding out. And when Robin got too amorous, it was a way of getting out, fast.

She bit her lip. Now that he had gone, now that there was the chance, God forbid, that he would not return, how Marian wished she had let him catch her, at least once.

'Oh Marian, get a grip,' she muttered, her eyes now growing accustomed to the dark.

She pushed aside the various liveries hanging on the wall and found a small door, a hatch really, with steps leading down. Taking a deep breath she tugged open the door and made her way carefully along the dark and narrow passage.

* * *

Robin poked absently at the fire and wondered why Much was taking so long.

He didn't mind. In fact, he was relishing the quiet of the moment, and, so lost in thought was he, that he didn't hear the slight creak of the door as it was opened.

Marian started. Why was there a fire alight when Gisborne was at the castle tonight?

Her heart began thumping and she made to turn round, already deciding in that moment to abandon her mission.

As she half-turned an arm grabbed her wrist and pulled her sharply into the room.

With no time to prepare she kicked out at her assailant and found herself face to face with her beloved Robin.

Ambushed (well nearly), knocked out (most definitely) and now, in his own home, kicked.

Robin was beginning to take umbrage.

'I don't know who you are,' he hissed. 'Or what you want, but this is my home...'

He paused. How had this masked man gotten in without the guards seeing? Had his passageway been discovered?

Marian felt light headed.

Robin.

Then she remembered. She remembered what she was fighting for. She remembered what she had been through to get here tonight. Most of all she remembered she was cross.

She pulled out her sword.

Robin unsheathed his own sword and waited for the assailant to make the first move.

I can't hurt him Marian thought, but I can't let him know it's me either.

She scuttled backwards placing a table between them.

Robin shook his head and looked at her, smiling at the strange parody, as they began to move round and round the dining table.

'Shall we dance?' he asked affably, wondering when the man was going to make a move, or indeed utter a sound.

Marian felt her throat constrict.

They had once danced in the garden outside Knighton Hall. Her father, Edward, had been watching.

'No, no young man,' Edward had gently chided. 'You're doing it all wrong.'

'Master,' Much mumbled, entering the room. He had a chunk of bread in his mouth and a large ham under his arm.

Momentarily caught off guard, Robin turned back to the masked man just as his fist slammed into Robin's face.

Marian fled.

'Not again,' Much groaned.

* * *

At the sound of a heavy thud the guards all rushed in at once.

Much dropped the ham and put his head in his hands. If he weren't killed in the next five minutes then he would surely starve to death.

---

Marian thundered home.

She had not even gotten halfway, when she reined in her horse, dismounted, flung off her mask, and burst into tears. She forgot she was cross. She forgot she had meant to be angry with him when first they met again. He was here. He had come home. She still loved him – and she had thumped him one.

She began to laugh, albeit somewhat hysterically. She had done a few things to him in her time, but he would never get over this one.

---

Gingerly Robin opened his eyes to sight of a helmeted man leering down at him.

'Gotcha,' the man gloated.

Another guard joined him.

'Now, who have we here?'

Slowly Robin sat up. Hit not once but twice today he thought. I surely must be tired.

'Robin,' he answered. 'Robin of Locksley.'

'Oh yeah,' the guard laughed. 'And I'm the King of England.'

Gisborne strode over and clumped the guard round the head.

'Welcome home Locksley,' he said, in a tone suggesting that Robin was anything but welcome.

---

After what seemed an age Marian finally reached Knighton Hall.

She stabled her horse as quickly as she could and entered the house. Her father had left his chair by the now dead fire and had gone to his bedchamber.

Quietly Marian made her way upstairs.

With a weary numbness in all her movements, she removed her Night Watchman outfit and readied herself for bed.

After her earlier crying jag in the forest the age-old feelings of resentment had resurfaced.

As she laid her head on her pillow, her last thoughts were not that her beloved had returned safe and well, but that he had spoilt her plans.

He was good at spoiling things.

* * *

'So Locklsey,' Gisborne sneered. 'Thought you'd make yourself at home.'

'I am home,' Robin sighed. 'But I don't remember inviting any guests.'

Robin had taken an instant dislike to the man stood before him.

'Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sir Guy of Gisborne, appointed by Sheriff Vaisey as the new guardian of the Locksley estate.'

'Well, Gisborne,' Robin began.

'Sir Guy of Gisborne,' snapped a guard, cuffing Robin round the head.

Robin swung round, his eyes blazing. 'If someone does that to me one more time today, I'll…'

'You'll what?' Gisborne scoffed.

He turned to the guard. 'Who was here? Was it the Night Watchman?'

'I'm sorry Sir Guy. We didn't see. We just came in to see him on the floor.'

'Was it the Night Watchman?' Gisborne demanded.

'Sorry,' Robin shrugged. 'No idea what you're talking about.'

'Arrest him,' Gisborne suddenly barked.

'Arrest him,' Much goggled. 'What for?' You can't arrest someone for being in their own home.'

'Just watch me,' Gisborne threatened.

'Fine,' Robin replied. 'I'd quite like to meet this new Sheriff of ours.'

'Master?' Much queried.

'Who needs to sleep anyway,' Robin grinned tiredly.

**to be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously…**_

'_Arrest him,' Gisborne suddenly barked. _

'_Arrest him,' Much goggled. 'What for?' You can't arrest someone for being in their own home.' _

'_Just watch me,' Gisborne threatened. _

'_Fine,' Robin replied. 'I'd quite like to meet this new Sheriff of ours.' _

'_Master?' Much queried. _

'_Who needs to sleep anyway,' Robin grinned tiredly. _

**Part 3 **

'Well, well,' drawled Sheriff Vaisey. 'The prodigal son has returned.'

Robin opened his eyes. He noticed Much was still asleep, mouth open, hugging his knees.

Stiffly Robin sat up.

Spending his first night back in Nottingham, on the floor of a very cold dungeon was not quite what he had had in mind. And if he hadn't been nearly so tired he was sure he wouldn't have slept at all. But he'd been in worse places, and much colder. The Holy Land might have been blistering hot by day, but the nights were often freezing and sleep was hard to come by.

He walked over to the cell door and studied the new Sheriff. He liked the look of him even less than Gisborne.

'Slept well I trust.'

Much yawned, stretched and fell off the low bunk.

'Mind your head,' Vaisey commented cheerfully.

'You can't keep us in here,' Much responded irritably, rubbing at his elbow.

'No. I know that,' Vaisey answered. 'I'm afraid my second in command rather over-stepped his authority last night. Still no harm done.'

Gisborne's steely blue eyes drilled into the Sheriff's back. No love lost there Robin thought.

'Jailer!' Vaisey called. 'Release these men.'

He turned to Robin and Much.

'You are free to go,' he said, bowing them out in a condescending manner.

Robin gave Vaisey a hard stare.

'Wait!' Vaisey suddenly barked. 'Seeing as we got off on rather the wrong foot, let me brighten up your day with a small ceremony.'

'No thanks,' Robin replied. 'We'd rather go home.'

He stared pointedly at Gisborne.

'To Locksley,' he stated. 'Shall we Much.'

As Robin and Much made their way out of their cell, they heard the sound of shuffling feet.

'Robin? Is that you?'

Robin approached the hushed voice.

'Will Scarlett. What are you doing in here?'

'Er. My fault actually,' coughed Allan, emerging from the shadows.

'What did you do?' Robin asked.

'He!' said Will, pointing his finger at Allan. 'Was trying to impress the Night Watchman.'

'What did you do?' Robin repeated.

Allan looked sheepishly at the floor.

Much became acutely aware of the Sheriff being within earshot.

'So!' said Much, slightly too loudly. 'Sheriff. Despite this little er.. mis-understanding, tell us about Nottingham and how it is faring nowadays. We obviously have a lot of catching up to do.'

Robin took his chance and again whispered to the two men.

'Quick. Tell me.'

'We were trying to steal some tax money making its way to the castle.'

'But someone else had the same idea,' Allan interrupted.

'Big he was,' said Will.

'Very big,' Allan echoed, holding out his hands for emphasis.

'With a mean looking staff,' Will added.

'And?' Robin hissed.

'Well. We whacked the guards,' Allan smiled.

'And he whacked us,' Will added ruefully.

'And it all got a bit confusing after that,' Allan finished.

'Tell me Sheriff,' said Much, beginning to perspire despite the cold.

'Bored now.'

The Sheriff knocked Much out of the way and walked back towards Robin.

'Now about that ceremony,' he said.

'Yes, about that,' Robin answered. 'Might we talk somewhere a little less dungeon like.'

'Of course,' Vaisey replied. 'Follow me.'

Robin hung back and softly spoke to Allan and Will.

'I met the big man you're talking about. And his staff,' he added. 'You really should think about working as a team in future.'

'Can you get us out,' Will implored.

'I'll work on it,' Robin answered.

He followed the others up the steps and into the castle courtyard.

The gallows in the middle of the yard caught his eye and Robin had an ominous feeling that he knew what the Sheriff's little ceremony might be.

* * *

Realising they would be denied access to Locksley Manor, Robin and Much had found lodging for the night at the nearby village of Clun.

Before that however Robin had returned to Locksley and spoken to some of his peasants and by the end of the day he had made up his mind what to do about Allan and Will.

'Much,' Robin said, as they settled into their room. 'Tonight we must eat, sleep and…'

'Be merry,' Much finished happily.

'Be ready,' said Robin, with a glint in his eye.

'Ready for what?' Much asked, knowing that look of Robin's so well, and already dreading the answer.

'Ready to do some rescuing,' Robin grinned.

Much put down the bread he had just started to tear into. Suddenly he had lost his appetite.

* * *

'Father.'

Marian joined Edward at the breakfast table.

'You look tired daughter,' Edward said, concerned by his pretty but pale daughter.

'A headache. It will pass,' Marian replied.

She settled down for breakfast, but found it hard to eat, her stomach churning along with her thoughts. Robin was here. After all these years of waiting and wondering he was really here.

'I am going riding father,' Marian announced. 'I think it will help clear my head.'

'I thought you were supposed to meet Sir Guy today.'

Damn.

'He will have to wait. If he calls explain my headache and give him my apologies.'

'He will not like it.'

'I am sorry father. If you would rather me stay.'

The reluctance in Marian's voice was obvious to Edward.

'No daughter. Go riding. I will deal with Gisborne.'

* * *

'Do you think she's married?' Robin wondered out loud, as he and Much made their way to Nottingham.

The Sheriff had postponed the "ceremony" till the afternoon so that Robin could attend.

'How should I know,' Much answered, more than a little apprehensive about walking through the forest. For once, he didn't feel like making small talk.

'Perhaps,' Much continued, saying the first thing that came into his head. 'She's got several children by now.'

He glanced sideways at Robin.

'Or maybe not,' he added quickly.

He tried changing the subject. 'What exactly is the plan Master?

'I'm working on it,' Robin replied soberly, all excited anticipation gone now.

---

Once clear of Knighton Hall, Marian halted her horse and checked she had everything she needed.

Word had come via her father that there was to be a certain "ceremony" this afternoon, a ceremony in honour of the return of Robin of Locksley.

Word had also reached her however, from one of the Sheriff's guards, David. Sadly about the only one who still seemed to have some compassion for his fellow man. The ceremony he had said involved a hanging; two to be precise. He didn't have names, but his descriptions alone were enough to confirm Marian's worst fears. Allan and Will had finally been captured. And it was up to her to try and save them.

As she continued towards Nottingham the feeling of disquiet she had been carrying with her since her encounter with Robin grew. She should have asked Robin to help her. He was good with a bow, probably brilliant by now. But first a sense of pride and now a lack of time had changed her mind.

However as Nottingham showed itself she began to think that perhaps she had made a mistake.

* * *

'Why are we going through the forest?' Much asked.

'Because,' Robin replied. 'It is the quickest way to Nottingham.'

'Have you forgotten,' Much reminded him. 'That there is a very large man lurking about here somewhere. With an equally large stick.'

'Exactly,' Robin laughed.

'Exactly,' echoed Much, 'What exactly does exactly mean?'

'It means that with any luck we will bump into that very same man.'

'Not if he bumps – or should I say clumps – into us first,' Much grunted, clearly not impressed with Robin's desired route.

'Don't worry Much. I'll be ready this time.'

'Mind you,' Much mused. 'It's a pretty big forest. It's not likely we'll cross his path.'

'Not unless we know where to look.'

He looked at Much and laughed again.

'While you were filling yourself with Locksley's finest offerings, I was out gathering information. The big man as you call him is called John, John Little.'

Much smirked. 'Little he is not.'

'And furthermore,' Robin went on. 'He is living in a cave not far from where we are now.'

'Oh. So we're going to visit a great big hairy cave man who carries a club,' Much retorted. 'I think I'm going to be sick.'

* * *

Guy of Gisborne glanced around in agitation. He had sent word for Marian to be here. Already the prisoners were being led out. It only remained for the Sheriff to ready himself and for Robin of Locksley to show his face.

Gisborne sincerely hoped Marian had not yet run into Robin. He knew a little of their past acquaintance and was none to happy at the prospect of it starting up again. Somehow he would have to make certain that did not happen.

Although she did not know it yet, he thought, Marian was going to be his. He was going to make certain of it, even if it meant getting rid of Locksley.

'Ahh, Locksley. You're here. Good,' said Sheriff Vaisey, a look of excited anticipation in his eyes.

He led Robin out of the castle, a bounce in his step.

'Your manservant is not coming?' he asked Robin, as they proceeded down the castle steps.

'Much is no longer my manservant Sheriff. I made him a free man on our return from the Holy Land.'

'Indeed,' the Sheriff muttered. 'So, where is he now?'

'Who knows,' Robin replied breezily. 'Not here. Hangings tend to put him off his food.'

Robin noticed Will Scarlett flinch as he caught his eye. Allan simply scowled. Robin sincerely hoped John and Much had gotten themselves ready.

Allan and Will were led up onto the platform, the hangman already rubbing his hands together, clearly itching to get on with it.

'No chance of a pardon then?' Allan asked hopefully.

The hangman said nothing.

'No. Didn't think so.'

Allan and Will stood side by side, the nooses just inches away.

'Sorry,' Allan said to Will. 'It was fun though wasn't it.'

'I guess.'

'At least you've got family here,' Allan added wistfully.

Will kicked him.

'Ouch. That's the last time I try and offer you any words of comfort.'

'It's the last time you'll be breathing,' croaked the hangman.

Allan cast his eyes around and once more felt disappointed that she wasn't here. He would have liked to take that final image of her up to heaven. If that was where he was going.

He said a quick prayer just in case.

As he glanced up to the heavens he saw the Night Watchman up on the battlements.

'God. That was quick,' he said out loud.

'Oh no,' groaned Robin. What was he doing here?

**to be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously…**_

'_It's the last time you'll be breathing,' croaked the hangman. _

_Allan cast his eyes around and once more felt disappointed that she wasn't here. He would have liked to take that final image of her up to heaven. If that was where he was going. _

_He said a quick prayer just in case. _

_As he glanced up to the heavens he saw the Night Watchman up on the battlements. _

'_God. That was quick,' he said out loud. _

'_Oh no,' groaned Robin. What was he doing here? _

**Part 4 **

Marian fingered her bow; confident she could hit the hangman, even from this distance. Hopefully David and the other guard would do the rest. She had paid them enough.

There was no time to wonder if she was doing the right thing.

And it was too late to ask Robin for help now, way too late.

---

'Let the proceedings commence.'

Sheriff Vaisey turned to Robin.

'A few words from our esteemed Lord of Locksley, hero of the Crusades and blah de blah.'

'No thanks,' Robin replied stonily, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on a mid point of the gathered crowd.

'Suit yourself,' Vaizy replied airily.

He nodded at the lone drummer who instantly became the only sound in the hush that now filled the castle courtyard.

Vaisey signalled the hangman and the hangman stepped forward. He placed his black-gloved hands on the wooden lever, braced himself, and screamed as an arrow ripped into his arm.

Hardly missing a beat, he pulled the lever and Allan and Will were whipped off the ground, arms and legs flailing.

Wide-eyed, Marian could only watch helplessly as Allan and Will dangled, the life being choked out of them. She fumbled for another arrow. As she again leant over the battlements, she heard a cry from the crowd below.

'The Night Watchman. Get him!'

Robin cursed.

Stick to feeding the poor he thought, already moving and in the knowledge that his plans were in disarray.

'Robin. Catch!' shouted John, who had broken out of the crowd the minute he had seen what was happening.

'Guards!' Vaisey screamed. 'Stop him. Stop him now.'

Not sure which "him" the Sheriff meant, some guards headed for the Night Watchman, whilst the rest pursued Robin.

With men rushing at him from all sides, Robin reached John, who bodily lifted him over the heads of the now scattering crowd, and heaved him up onto the steps leading to the battlements.

John turned, staff in hand, to meet several guards at once. Much was making his way over, sword and shield in hand. There was no way either of them could get to Allan and Will.

It was up to Robin now.

Robin took a calming breath and, emptying his mind of all thoughts save the line of his arrows, took aim.

Of course, he could have fired off one at a time, it would add but a few seconds. And, he realised, these two men's lives were depending on his accuracy. He didn't shoot two arrows at once every day after all.

But there was always a first time.

Allan fell like a stone. He lay spread-eagled on the wooden platform clutching at his neck and gagging. Will hung for a second more and then joined him.

Robin breathed out; too close.

He pelted up the steps and along the battlements; aware the guards were closing in.

But as he rounded a corner he crashed headlong into the Night Watchman.

Robin whipped the sword from his belt and swung round as a guard skidded up behind him. He sent the guard crashing to the ground. In the same movement he scooped up the Night Watchman's sword and threw it to him, noting how deftly the man caught it. Shame he couldn't shoot accurately, or watch where he was going.

'Try knocking "them" out this time,' Robin shouted, already moving off.

Allan and Will had joined John and Much and all four of them were making steady progress towards the castle gate.

Somewhere in the midst of it all Sheriff Vaisey was still shouting.

'Arrest Locksley. Arrest them all.'

Robin glanced over the battlements. Ordinarily such a jump would mean certain death, but maybe that hay cart was near enough?

He looked back to see if he could see the Night Watchman but the man had disappeared.

More guards were surging towards him.

Robin gave a grim smile and jumped.

---

Still shaking Marian made her way out of the castle, her Night Watchman outfit secured under her cloak.

As she limped to her horse, she thought how swollen her ankle would be by the morning. That could easily be explained away, a fall from her horse perhaps. What could not be explained away was what a mess she had made of things. And how, without Robin, Allan and Will would both surely be dead.

Perhaps she did need Robin after all. Perhaps they all did.

* * *

As he hit the hay cart Robin felt the shock of the impact blast through his body.

He lay for a moment, winded. He then gingerly sat up; amazed that he seemed to have gotten away with it.

Aware he was still in grave danger, he leapt over the side of the cart and headed round to the front of the castle, where he hoped the others would be making their escape.

After a second or two of running, a throbbing in his right shoulder told him that he had not escaped unscathed after all.

Ignoring the pain, he pelted round to the gate to find Much, John, Will and Allan already outside the castle and the gate shut firmly behind them.

'Master!' Much exclaimed. 'You're alive.'

Robin forced a smile even as he was clutching his right shoulder.

'But hurt,' Much added.

'I'll live,' Robin grunted. 'Come on lads, we've got to get out of here.'

'Where to?' Much asked.

'The forest,' said Allan. 'Where else.'

'So,' panted Allan, as they pounded towards the trees. 'You're one of us now.'

Robin turned to Allan. He was finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than the pain in his shoulder and to keep running.

'Allan?'

'You're one of us. An outlaw.'

'I guess we are,' Robin managed, indicating Much as well.

'Brilliant!' said Much heatedly. 'Just brilliant.'

---

As they reached the edge of the forest the men slowed down to catch their breath.

'So. What's the plan?' Robin asked.

'Camp.'

'Cave.'

Both Allan and John replied in unison.

'One at a time,' suggested Robin.

'Will's built us a camp,' explained Allan.

'Us being you and Will?'

'Yes. Except sometimes the Night Watchman visits. But he never stays,' Allan added.

'Perhaps it's time I met this Night Watchman fellow. After all, we keep bumping into each other. We ought to at least exchange names.'

'No,' Allan hastily replied.

'Allan?'

'He needs to remain amorous.'

Will looked at Allan askance.

'Sorry,' Allan blushed. 'I mean anonymous.'

'Er..shouldn't we get moving?' John interrupted.

'Agreed,' said Much.

'I'd like to but...'

John caught Robin as he fell.

---

Robin spluttered as the cold water hit his face.

'Sorry,' mumbled Much. 'Too much.'

'Your shoulder?' John queried.

Robin realised John must have carried him deeper into the forest. As he turned to look around him, it was evident they were in Allan and Will's camp. Will's fine craftsmanship with wood was in strong evidence.

'Yes,' Robin answered. 'I hurt it when I jumped off the castle.'

'Well, that was a pretty silly thing to do,' admonished Much.

Gently, for one so big, John's broad hands pressed at Robin's shoulder.

Robin flinched.

'Dislocated,' said John with certainty.

'Can you fix it?' Robin asked.

'Well. I've done it before.'

'On who?'

'On me.'

Robin nodded and braced himself.

'I'll count to three,' said John, positioning his hands front and back of Robin's shoulder.

'One…'

Robin staggered.

'Sorry,' smiled John. 'Never could count.'

Gingerly Robin let go of him.

'Well?'

'Good,' Robin smiled. 'Thank you John.'

'So you live here,' he commented, able to take in his surroundings, now he was free of pain.

'Mostly,' Allan replied.

'So do you mind if we join you?' Robin asked, indicating Much and John as well.

'Course not,' Will replied earnestly. 'The more the merrier.'

Allan, Robin noted, looked less than enthusiastic.

'Allan?'

'Look. Not being funny,' said Allan, a little irritably. 'But the Night Watchman wasn't really planning on extending the gang.'

'Surely it's not up to him,' said Robin, wanting to understand what qualities this Night Watchman person had that he did not.

'Well it is actually,' returned Allan crossly. 'He's our leader.'

---

Despite Allan's misgivings, Robin, Much and John were given bedding and a place was made for them to sleep.

As Robin lay down he reflected on the days events.

Certainly he hadn't expected to end up being branded an outlaw.

A lump came to his throat as he realised Locksley was probably already lost to him, and with that, the promise of a future home - for him and Marian.

Before they had settled down for the night, Robin had thought to ask Allan and Will of Marian. He was sure they would have some knowledge of her circumstances. But something had prevented him from doing so. I'm scared he thought. Scared they're going to tell me she's no longer free. That she can never be mine.

As he squeezed his eyes shut, he wasn't sure which felt worse. Knowing he was now an outlaw, or knowing that he might have lost Marian.

* * *

When Robin opened his eyes the next morning, he was greeted by a scowl from Allan, the latter quickly turning away as though to cover it up.

What had he done, Robin wondered, to make Allan dislike him so? He'd saved Allan's life after all.

'So. What do we do now?' Much asked amiably.

'We go rob someone,' said Will. 'And then give it to the Night Watchman when he turns up,' he added.

'Seems to me we ought to just take matters into our own hands,' interrupted Robin. 'I'm not sure your faith in this Night Watchman person isn't misplaced.'

'You wouldn't be saying that…' Allan began.

'What Allan?'

Something was going on Robin thought. Somebody wasn't telling him something.

'Nothing,' Allan replied moodily, and walked off.

Will looked like he was about to speak and then changed his mind.

The loud reverberations of a gong broke the silence.

Somehow Much didn't think it heralded the arrival of breakfast.

**to be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously…**_

'_Seems to me we ought to just take matters into our own hands,' interrupted Robin. 'I'm not sure your faith in this Night Watchman person isn't misplaced.' _

'_You wouldn't be saying that…' Allan began. _

'_What Allan?' _

_Something was going on Robin thought. Somebody wasn't telling him something. _

'_Nothing,' Allan replied moodily, and walked off. _

_Will looked like he was about to speak and then changed his mind. _

_The loud reverberations of a gong broke the silence. _

_Somehow Much didn't think it heralded the arrival of breakfast. _

**Part 5**

Marian had had a sleepless few hours. Her mind jumping from Robin, to Allan and Will's near death experience, to her blunder at the hanging. To top it all, her ankle had throbbed all night.

In the morning she had slipped away early to avoid the eagle eyes of her father. She did not think she could cope with his possible inquisition.

Firstly, she wanted to find out if Allan and Will had gotten away safely. Despite her mixed up feelings for Robin, her men were her first priority. After all, she was the one who had set them on this road against the Sheriff. Of course it was true she hadn't exactly twisted their arms and they could walk away at any time. But somehow she didn't think that either Allan or Will would walk out on her, especially not Allan.

Marian was not blind to the fact that Allan had a soft spot for her.

---

The moment she triggered the alarm, Marian realised her silly mistake.

She charged into the camp to tell them all was well.

Before the others could stop him, Robin had jumped on her.

This game is getting ridiculous he thought, as he looked down upon the Night Watchman's mask.

'Yield,' Robin ordered.

The Night Watchman grunted.

Those eyes Robin thought, even as the struggling man was trying to avert them.

'Yield,' Robin repeated, this time in a playful voice.

Marian's knee connected with his groin.

Robin yelped and fell backwards, but in a split second was back on top of her again. Maybe he was wrong about the identity of the Night Watchman, but he definitely knew he was sitting on a woman.

'For God's sake Robin, get off me!' Marian spluttered, pulling off her mask.

'Now this,' Robin laughed. 'Is what I call a welcome.'

Allan couldn't help smirking as Marian slapped Robin hard across the cheek.

He fell back again, surprised.

'What was that for?'

'For being a better shot than me,' she retorted and burst into tears.

'Hey. Shush. It's alright.'

Tentatively he pulled her to him.

Allan decided he no longer wanted to watch.

'Oh Robin,' she uttered, crying quietly into his shoulder. 'You don't know what it's been like. What I've had to do.'

'Well you can't be doing so badly my love,' he returned gently. 'After all you're still alive, though God knows how.'

She looked up at him, and saw the amusement playing in his gorgeous blue eyes. She punched him on the arm, but gently this time.

'I've been doing just fine thank you.' She brushed away her tears. 'But what about you,' she went on, matching his amusement now. 'Only home for two days and an outlaw already. Do you know there's a reward being offered for your capture?'

'How much?'

'Twenty pounds.'

'Is that all!' he exclaimed. 'Surely I'm worth more than that.'

You are to me she thought, although she could not bring herself to say it out loud.

Instead she said. 'I might even turn you in myself.'

'So you're this Night Watcher person,' interrupted Much, smiling broadly.

No ring he noticed.

'Night Watchman Much,' Marian corrected.

'Right. So how come you're out in the daytime then?'

'I'm not a star Much,' she laughed. 'I don't only come out at night.'

You're my star Robin thought. The brightest star I've ever known. For some reason he couldn't say it out loud either.

'So,' Will announced, suddenly producing goblets. 'Here's to the happily reunited couple.'

Will handed out the ale, bulking slightly at Allan's refusal. Perhaps the near death experience had made a greater impression on his friend than Will had thought.

Robin and Marian raised their goblets and looked at each other in a rather uncomfortable silence.

---

'Where will you go?' Marian asked, as they all sat down to tuck into the breakfast Much had cooked.

Robin looked up, absently rubbing at his shoulder.

'Go?'

'Will you try and return to Locksley?'

'Somehow Marian, I think Locksley is no longer an option. The Sheriff and Gisborne have seen to that.'

'So?'

'So, it's obvious. We'll stay here and see if we can put things to rights.'

'We being you and Much?'

'No Marian. We, being all of us. Except you,' he added.

With great deliberation Marian put down her spoon. Slowly she looked up from her plate, her serene features of a moment ago replaced by an underlying anger.

'How come you're suddenly making the decisions for all of us?'

Allan was following this discussion with renewed interest.

'Sorry?'

'What gives you the right,' she stated defiantly. 'To decide what we are all going to do?'

Robin stood up. He could see he wasn't making himself understood.

'Marian. I didn't mean…'

'No. You never do mean do you,' she shouted, cutting him off. 'You didn't mean to say goodbye. You didn't mean to go to war. You didn't mean to break my heart.' She stopped, horrified she had gone so far, and also horrified that she was crying again. What was the matter with her, twice in so many days?

It was his fault. It was always his fault.

He took her into his arms but she remained stiff and unyielding. I won't give into him she thought. Not this time. I won't let him hurt me again.

John, Much and Will quietly slunk off, carrying their plates. Even Allan moved away after a second or two.

'I'm sorry,' Robin sighed. 'Really I am. If I could go back. Change everything. I would never have left you. Believe me.'

He paused, his heart hammering. How could he make her see how wrong he had been?

Still she remained rigid in his embrace.

Gently he sought her face, her lips, hoping the reminder of his touch might cancel out the years they had spent apart. But even though she did not resist him he could sense her reticence.

Reluctantly he let her go and blindly walked away. Not knowing where he was going or what he was going to do. The only thing he did know was that he still loved her. That he could not have gone through so much, survived against all the odds, and finally returned home, only to lose her now.

'Master?'

'Go away Much,' Robin replied indistinctly.

'You have to give her time Master. It's been a bit of a shock to find you after all this time, alive and well. After all you could easily have died in the Holy Land. Actually you nearly did…'

'Shut up Much.'

He couldn't believe the mess he was making of things. What was the point of being regarded as a hero, hailed for protecting the King, hailed for protecting the innocent; if he had been unable to protect the thing he valued most – the heart of the one he loved.

Much was right. He couldn't expect her to just forget what she had been through the past five years and come running back into his arms. They had both been through such a lot. She witnessing the tyranny that was bringing Nottingham to its knees, seeing its people, her people, suffer.

And he?

Robin shook his head. He did not want to think about Acre.

---

He spent the next few hours aimlessly wandering around the forest, and a further hour or so trying to relocate the camp.

By the time he had returned evening was coming on and Marian had long since gone.

The others appeared to have retired, all except Much.

'I'm all right,' Robin said wearily. 'Go to bed.'

'I could sit with you. You know. We could talk.'

Robin stared fixedly at the dead fire. He wished that he could "talk" as Much put it. But sometimes there was just too much to say.

Much stood up and gave an exaggerated yawn.

'Much?'

'Yes Master?'

'Sleep well.'

'Yes Master.'

'And Much.'

'Yes Master?'

'It's Robin, okay.'

Much smiled awkwardly. He would never get used to it.

Once Much had disappeared, Robin simply sat and stared at the night sky.

And only then did he let himself think about Acre.

I will let myself remember, just this once he thought, just for tonight, and then lock the memories away forever.

And Robin cried till he could cry no more.

**to be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Shortly after breakfast, Robin made his way to Knighton Hall.

Unlike Locksley, Knighton still belonged to Edward Fitzwalter and it was Edward who stood in the doorway now. He did not seem surprised to see Robin standing there.

'Robin.'

'Sir Edward.'

'I heard of your return to Nottingham, at the Council of Nobles. I am pleased you survived the Holy Land.'

His smile faded. 'You have not seen Marian yet?'

'Actually we bumped into each other yesterday.'

'Oh? She did not mention it.'

'I think we were both a little caught by surprise.'

Edward studied the younger man.

'Things are not what you hoped they would be Robin?'

'No Edward,' Robin sighed. 'I did not think I would find Nottingham, and especially Locksley, in such a sorry state. Nor did I expect Marian to be…'

Robin paused. Perhaps Sir Edward did not know about Marian's clandestine life.

'Marian to be?' prompted Edward.

'To be even more beautiful than I remember her,' Robin replied, truthfully.

'Then your feelings for her have not changed?'

'She has constantly been in my thoughts, these past five years.'

'And your intentions?' asked Edward, evidently wanting to come to the point.

Robin looked up, startled by the question. He had not really thought much beyond today.

'I am sorry Sir Edward. I have not really had time to think of such matters. I have returned home to a life I did not expect.'

'Yes,' Edward said slowly, staring out of the window. 'I am sure becoming an outlaw was not really your plan. It does change things however concerning my daughter.'

'Edward?'

'These are hard times Robin. And it has not been easy for my daughter. I am an old man and before I die I wish to see her settled.'

'Married you mean?'

'Sir Guy of Gisborne.'

'Gisborne!' Robin exploded.

'Let me finish Robin. Sir Guy can provide for Marian.'

Robin paced the room, his head spinning.

'I have only met this Gisborne twice,' Robin ground out. 'Once when he turned me out of my home, and once when he stood shoulder to shoulder with the Sheriff to witness the hanging of two good men.'

He turned to face Edward, his eyes blazing. 'And I didn't like him either time,' he said darkly.

'Regardless of that,' Edward went on doggedly. 'He has qualities…'

'Qualities? What qualities?'

'Please let me finish Robin. He has means.'

'He has my home,' Robin replied furiously. 'And what does Marian say? Does she see these qualities?'

'Please Robin,' Edward sighed. 'I do not wish to argue with you over this. I know it has been hard for you, fighting in the Holy Land. But what happens if the King calls you back? What for Marian then?'

'I will not go back Edward,' Robin answered truthfully. 'The war is wrong. It is not our war and we should not be there.'

'Are you saying the King is wrong? Are you openly defying him? That is tantamount to treason Robin.'

'Edward.' Robin ran his hands through his hair in frustration. 'Edward, I did not come here to talk of the war. I came here to see Marian.'

'And I am here,' she said.

Neither man knew how long she had been standing there.

Marian looked from her father to Robin, the tension still fairly crackling in the air.

'May I speak to Robin father?'

Edward did not move.

'Alone.'

Edward studied his daughter. She was strong willed. Whatever happened she would make her choice, and at the end of the day there was nothing he, as her father, could do about it. There were many things he had yet to fathom out about her, but her stubbornness was much like his own, and that he did understand.

'Of course Marian, but remember what we have talked about.'

Marian nodded and Edward left the room.

'You talked of me?' Robin asked.

She flicked her eyes at him. 'Don't flatter yourself,' she answered, already cross with him.

She had hoped that he would give her a few days to come to terms with his return and allow her to examine her own feelings. Now he had put her back up again, and it was not how she had hoped they would next meet.

'I need to change out of my riding clothes Robin. You will have to excuse me for a few minutes.'

And taking a wide berth round him, Marian made her way up the stairs to her bedchamber.

She took her time, and whilst changing recalled the recent conversation she had had with her father, before Robin's return.

'Nottingham is falling down around our ears father and you talk of marriage to someone who is helping with its destruction.'

'Not so long ago I would have agreed with you Marian,' Edward replied honestly. 'But you yourself said we must fight the system from within. And you could do worse than marry Gisborne.'

'You would not be saying that if you knew him as I do.' She gave an involuntary shudder.

Edward shook his head kindly at his daughter.

'Marian I understand it is matters of the heart to which you refer, but can you really keep on holding out for someone who may never return?'

There he had said it. Robin may never return. And in that moment of hearing the words spoken out loud, Marian had finally decided it was time to let go.

She wished more than anything to make her father happy. Being the Night Watchman meant she was in constant danger. If she was ever caught, or God help her, killed, her father would be devastated.

She had begun to see that perhaps there was another way.

That had been a little over a month ago. And she had tried very hard since then to find the good in the heart of Sir Guy of Gisborne.

Four days ago she thought she had actually found a compassionate side to the man. Four days ago she had begun to let herself have feelings for him. And four days ago Robin had returned.

And now everything was falling apart.

Because she loved Robin of Locksley.

She had always loved him.

**to be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7 **

Feeling calmer, Marian made her way downstairs.

She found Robin staring at the fire.

'It is dying,' she said, by way of conversation.

Robin turned to face her and she caught her breath. Until this moment she had not truly remembered how much this man excited her, just by looking at him.

'Are we?' Robin searched her face.

'Are we what?'

'Are we dying? Our feelings for each other, have they changed? I know mine have not.'

Marian moved towards him and stopped, unsure. She clasped and unclasped her hands.

She needs time he thought. I should not have come.

'It was a long time ago Robin,' she began. 'We were both so young.'

She walked over and stood beside him, absently poking at the fire.

'I have grown up a lot since then,' he said softly.

'And our lives have moved on,' she added.

He turned to look at her, but she kept her eyes firmly fixed on the dying embers. She gave a little shiver. Whether from cold or because of his closeness he did not know. He was longing to take her into his arms, but something in her demeanour told him not to rush things. To give her some space.

'Perhaps I should go,' he whispered.

Marian made no sign she had heard him.

'Shall I fix the fire first?'

'It's fine,' she answered. 'You go.'

'Marian?'

'Go back to your men,' she said.

She turned to face him. Something in her eyes told him he had got it wrong again.

'Go back to your men,' she again stated, her voice hard. 'They are your men now aren't they?' she challenged.

'Marian. I did not ask to become an outlaw and end up living in a forest.'

'Robin of the Wood.'

'Pardon?'

'They are calling you Robin of the Wood.' She gave a rueful smile.

'Not very original is it,' he replied.

'Oh, it gets better,' she said, her smile widening.

Robin's pulse quickened. Was she going to forgive him after all?

'Well?' he smiled back.

'One of the Sheriff's men is a bit deaf and thought it was Robin of the Hood. That's what he told the Sheriff anyway.'

'Now, that I like better.'

She was beautiful when she smiled.

'Here let me.' He gently prised the poker from her hand, feeling a pleasant tingle run up the hairs on his arm, as his hand brushed hers.

'So,' she said, clearing her throat. 'You are Robin Hood and I am the Night Watchman.'

'Marian. Surely you no longer need continue with this double life. I am here now.'

'What do you mean?' she asked, suddenly wary.

'Well, I have already been ousted from my home, and branded an outlaw. And nothing will change that now. I can take over from you and you can be safe. Be here with your father.'

'What, and do my embroidery you mean?'

'Something like that.'

Her cheeks had taken on a dangerous flush that had nothing to do with the now crackling fire.

'You have only been back for four days, and already you are telling me what I can and cannot do. I started the Night Watchman thing, although I did not give myself the name. And Allan and Will are my men. We work together as a team.'

'You can still be part of the team,' he said, trying to placate her.

'What, by making your shirts and baking pies,' she flared.

'Marian. Where has this come from? What is this all about?'

She flounced to the other side of the room, her luscious hair bouncing down her back. My God, he remembered the feel of that hair.

She made to go out the door, then changed her mind and whirled to face him.

'You know what this is all about,' she said, her blue eyes blazing. 'It is about you. It is always about you. What you want. What you think is best.'

'I didn't want to be an outlaw.' He realised he was shouting back and cursed his temper.

'No. But you seem to be enjoying yourself.'

'I'm just doing what I have to do.'

'No. You're doing what you want to do. You wanted to go to war. You wanted the accolades, the glory, the…'

'It always comes back to that,' he replied, the never-ending guilt rising in his throat. 'How many times do I have to tell you it was a mistake?'

'Yes, well, some mistakes you have to live with.'

'And losing you is one of them?'

'It is too late,' she said flatly. 'I have already told Sir Guy…'

'Told him what? What!'

Marian smoothed her dress as though to smooth her ruffled thoughts. She realised she was backing herself into a corner. Allowing him to put words in her mouth. Words she did not really mean to say. Words that sprung from the deep-seated anger she had of him leaving her, borne of the pain of a lost love. A love she could find again if only she would give it a chance.

'This Gisborne,' said Robin, in a measured tone now.

Marian looked into his eyes; his beautiful, loving eyes.

'He has…' she began.

'Qualities,' Robin interrupted, his voice full of sarcasm. 'Your father said.'

If he had not mentioned her father, there may have been a way for her to pull this back, but her wonderful, loving, noble father. She would give up everything for him. Even Robin.

'Oh grow up,' she retorted.

'You do not love this man surely. How could you think of being his wife?'

'I did not say that.'

'You did not have to.'

'Robin,' she pleaded. 'Listen to me. I know how things work here. How the Sheriff and Gisborne work. I know what I must do to make things change.'

'And I can't change things?'

'You are an outlaw,' she stated. 'What good is that?'

'And if I weren't?'

'It doesn't change anything.'

'Then I might as well go.'

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

And with that he slammed the door.

Well, Robin he thought that had gone really well.

**to be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Here are a couple more small chapters for you.**__**Previously…**_

* * *

'_Robin,' she pleaded. 'Listen to me. I know how things work here. How the Sheriff and Gisborne work. I know what I must do to make things change.'_

'_And I can't change things?'_

'_You are an outlaw,' she stated. 'What good is that?'_

'_And if I weren't?'_

'_It doesn't change anything.'_

'_Then I might as well go.'_

'_Fine!'_

'_Fine!'_

_And with that he slammed the door. _

_Well, Robin he thought that had gone really well. _

**Part 8 **

'Look, not being funny,' Allan grumped. 'But what do we do now?'

They all sat round the fire, eating breakfast.

'What do you mean, what do we do now,' said Much. 'We wait of course.'

'Wait?'

'For Robin. When he gets back from Knighton he will have a plan. He always has a plan,' Much added, crossing his fingers behind his back.

'He's been at Knighton all night,' Will commented.

'He's sorting things, okay,' Much replied, rather brusquely.

'All night?' Will raised his eyebrows at Much and John broke into a rare smile.

Much banged down his plate. 'You're doing this deliberately,' he accused Will.

'I'm only teasing,' Will returned. 'Don't take it to heart.'

'Much takes lots of things to heart,' interrupted Robin, stepping out from the trees.

'Master. You're back.' Much looked relieved.

'You knew where I was Much.'

Much blushed. 'It's just…it's just. Do you want some breakfast?' he finished lamely.

'No. Thank you.'

'Oh, of course, you ate at Knighton.'

Robin looked away, and Much had the feeling there was something amiss.

'Still you could have some more,' he went on jauntily. 'You could do with fattening up.'

Robin walked away.

Much glanced at the others. Will looked bemused, John quietly contemplative, Allan still moody.

He followed Robin and found him quietly sorting through their various weaponry.

'Master?'

Robin kept his back to Much.

'No questions right now Much,' he said softly. 'I need to think.'

'No, it's just…' Much leaned forwards and brushed the back of Robin's tunic. 'It's just you have some leaves stuck to your back.'

Robin smiled despite himself. 'Robin of the Wood, or Robin Hood, depending on which version you prefer.'

'Sorry?'

Robin turned around.

'My new name apparently,' Robin smiled.

'Could be worse,' Much offered.

'Well, it's certainly befitting,' Robin sighed. 'I did spend last night in the wood.'

'I thought you were at Knighton?'

'I was. I left. It was dark, and I got lost.'

'Oh.'

Robin could not help but laugh at the bewildered expression on Much's face. He felt some of the tension in his shoulders fall away.

'Not really something an outlaw of the forest should boast about is it.'

'My lips are sealed,' said Much quickly.

'Really?' Robin raised an eyebrow. 'Now that would be a first.'

Much punched him on the arm.

'What are we going to do now Master?' Much asked, echoing Allan's earlier words.

'We,' Robin replied, his eyes lighting up. 'Are going to fulfil the Sheriff's edict. 'We my friend, are going to be the outlaws they have proclaimed us to be. We are now Robin Hood.'

A plan was starting to formulate in Robin's mind.

**to be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously…**_

'_What are we going to do now Master?' Much asked, echoing Allan's earlier words. _

'_We,' Robin replied, his eyes lighting up. 'Are going to fulfil the Sheriff's edict. 'We my friend, are going to be the outlaws they have proclaimed us to be. We are now Robin Hood.'_

_A plan was starting to formulate in Robin's mind. _

* * *

**Part 9**

Marian stared at the door. After a minute or so she realised he wasn't coming back.

'Marian?'

'Father.'

Edward came down the stairs.

'I heard the door slam. Is everything alright?'

'Yes. I am fine. Go back to bed.'

Edward realised that her meeting with Robin had not gone well. And also that it was not something she wished to discuss.

'I will say goodnight then Marian.'

She did not answer him and Edward returned upstairs wondering if his wish to see her settled had not clouded his judgment – about a lot of things.

Robin will come back Marian thought.

Then she heard the quiet, but persistent, knocking on the door. She had not expected him to be that quick.

It was Gisborne.

'Marian.'

'Sir Guy,' she said, startled. 'I was not expecting you. And at this late hour.'

'I know. Forgive me. I had to see you. May I come in?'

Marian allowed him to enter the room.

'Your father?'

'He has gone to bed.'

Gisborne walked over to warm himself by the dwindling fire, and Marian had the weirdest sense of de-ja vu. She was certain that if he offered to "fix it" she would erupt in hysterical laughter, either that, or cry.

He did not. Instead he turned to face her, his eyes intense.

'Why are you here Sir Guy?' she asked softly.

Gisborne cleared his throat.

'It is not easy for me to say what I have to say.' He sounded uncomfortable and in some way this made Marian feel more at ease.

'Perhaps if you sit down and try to relax a little it would make it easier.'

Whatever she felt about this man (and of that she was not clear), she could sense his unease, and she had no desire to make it worse.

'Firstly, I need to know something,' he said, moving away from the fire.

Marian guessed that being so overly dressed he would not feel the cold, as Robin must.

It made her realise how different the two men were. So different and yet both playing with her heart. Was life never to be simple again?

'Marian?'

'Yes?'

'You look as if you were miles away.'

'I am sorry Sir Guy. It is late and I am tired. Please say what you have to say and then take your leave.'

Gisborne snapped his head up.

'Marian I think I have made it plain how I feel about you. What I can offer you. I have given you some time to think and now I would like to know your thoughts on the matter.'

'Sir Guy,' she said slowly. 'It has only been a few days since we last met and I have been busy.'

'There is something else,' he said, agitated, pacing now.

'Guy?'

'Locksley.' He fairly spat the name. 'Have you seen him?'

'Only briefly. At the hangings, remember.'

'I did not see you there.'

She realised her mistake. 'I left. I do not have the stomach for such things.'

'But you spoke to Locksley?'

'Only to tell him he is a fool.'

'Is that what you think of him?'

'Of course.' She met Gisborne's eyes. 'One minute he is the Earl of Huntingdon, the next an outlaw. Is that not a foolish act?'

'Then your feelings for him…'

'Are no more. We were but children then.'

She wanted to tell him to go. She so desperately needed to think.

'Must we talk of him,' she said.

'I came here to give you something,' Gisborne stated.

He fumbled in his belt, removed his gloves, and then found what he was looking for.

'I do not understand.'

Marian stared at the amber ring in his hand but made no move to take it.

'It is a token, a token of my friendship. No,' he added. 'Not just friendship, my…here.'

He took her hand before she had time to react and slid the ring on the middle finger of her right hand.

Marian let out a shaky breath.

'You mean everything to me Marian,' he said hoarsely. He still had hold of her hand and gently but insistently pulled her closer. 'It is my hope that one day I might mean as much to you. That our friendship…' He lingered on the word. 'May become more. Now that Locksley is mine I will be looking to change its name and I hope I may now be looking at the future Lady of that Manor. The future Lady Gisborne.'

Gently, but with equal insistency, Marian pulled her hand out of his.

'You do not like the ring?' he asked. 'I can change it if...'

'No,' she interrupted, moved by his uncertainty.

'It is lovely. I will cherish it.'

She smiled and he smiled back.

'And you will think about what I have said?'

'Yes, of course.'

'Marian, you have made me very happy tonight.'

He moved so suddenly she was caught unawares. His kiss was not like Robin's, soft and gentle. There was the intensity to it of a man used to getting his way, and she should not have enjoyed it at all.

'You should go. My father,' she said weakly.

'Of course.' Reluctantly he moved away from her. 'Goodnight Marian.'

He rested his eyes on her a moment longer, and she shuddered because he had seen a wanting in her that she did not recognise. Why had she let him do that to her and yet pushed Robin away?

For a long time after Gisborne had gone she had simply sat, willing her mind blank.

Then she sighed.

Robin/Guy, Guy/Robin. This would not do. Men. They could both go take a running jump.

They wanted her to choose. So choose she would, but not of them.

This was her life. And she would choose how to live it. Not in a forest, and not as Lady Gisborne.

There was only one choice she was ready to make right now and that was to help others – as the Night Watchman. And that meant securing those monies she was sure were still stored at Locksley.

A plan began to formulate in Marian's mind.

**to be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A couple more chapters for you.****Part 10 **

* * *

Rather unexpectedly, Robin found that he was beginning to enjoy life as an outlaw. It was similar to some of the thrills he had enjoyed as a lad, albeit, that the stakes were much higher this time.

And he was pleased to see that the 'gang' as he called them, were starting to gel. Even Allan seemed to be warming to him.

Most of all it was keeping his mind off Marian.

After their last less than happy meeting it was obvious they both needed a cooling off period. But Robin was not a patient man at the best of times, and his agitation had not gone unnoticed by the gang members, least of all Much.

'Well you did just come swanning back home and into her life,' commented Much, as they looked through the days takings.

'I did not 'swan' home, as you put it,' Robin replied, aggrieved. 'I was stabbed, remember.'

'Alright. Limping back home. Happy now?'

Much went to hand something to Robin but threw it instead.

'Ouch. What was that for?'

'For being a pain,' Much retorted.

'I'm not sure I like you as a free man,' Robin remarked, rubbing at his temple.

'In case you hadn't noticed,' Much replied. 'I do all of the cooking and most of the tidying up around here. I would surely like to know your definition of a servant.'

And with a final snort he walked off.

Robin smiled. Much would be back. He never went far.

The camp was quiet and Robin sank down on the edge of his bunk, glad to have some time on his own.

John had gone to collect the last of his belongings from the cave. Will had gone to Locksley to check on his father and younger brother. And Allan had gone to Nottingham, none to well disguised Robin had thought, to do who knew what, although Robin was sure a tavern would be involved at some point of the evening.

He found himself thinking of Marian, and this time, in the relative peace and quiet of the forest, he gave free rein to those thoughts.

But as he sat, quietly fashioning arrowheads, the more he thought on Marian and in particular their present relationship the more haphazard his work became until he all but flung it down in exasperation.

Angry for not being able to work out why they had come to such an impasse, Robin left the arrows and went to the chest instead to put away the last of their recently acquired trinkets.

'Oi, thief!' Allan laughed.

Momentarily startled Robin turned quickly and caught his side on a stump of wood.

Although his wound had healed well before his return from Acre, any direct force was enough to make him draw breath. He swore inwardly at his clumsiness and looked up to chastise Allan, but Allan had disappeared.

Gingerly Robin lifted his shirt to check he had caused no permanent damage. And as he studied the scarred and furrowed flesh, it came to him that he might have at least a part of the answer he was looking for.

Perhaps he and Marian had changed, both through age and experience, but would they really have changed so much had the world they lived in not decided to tear itself to bits and them with it?

As Robin tucked in his shirt another piece of the puzzle also came to him.

Guiltily he realised he was enjoying being an outlaw more than he should. Because it reminded him of a time before the war, before Acre. A time when he had been young and carefree. He was still young, that much was true, but now he felt like his careworn days had been taken from him.

And then he knew what he had been trying to figure out earlier.

When he was younger, he was the one who wanted to be reckless and carefree. Marian had represented stability, marriage and family. This was not to be the life for him. Love them and leave them he had decided.

Now, it seemed, their roles had been reversed.

She wanted her freedom, freedom to be what she wanted to be, to do what she wanted to do. Whilst underneath all the bravado what he really wanted was a home and a wife.

They had both been fighting two different wars in two different countries, and had been changed by them – and separated by them.

Robin realised it was time to make peace.

**to be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11 **

'Right lads,' said Robin, checking everyone was ready. 'You know the drill.'

The four other men nodded and concealed themselves in the trees.

They did not expect to hear shouting.

'Help us. Please help us.'

The cry was weak and only Robin and Much recognised the words.

Robin slid his bow from his shoulder and notched an arrow.

'Help,' came the cry again, even weaker this time.

Robin met Much's eyes and something unspoken passed between the two men – a chill, a threat, a memory.

'I hear it,' Robin whispered.

'What's going on?' Allan asked.

'Someone needs help,' Robin replied, straining to hear any further calls.

'That didn't sound like help to me,' said Allan.

'It's Turkish,' Robin returned, already moving.

'Master. The tax monies,' Much reminded him.

'Will have to wait,' Robin reasoned.

'We could split up,' Will suggested.

'No,' said Robin instantly. 'We stay together. Come on.'

Cautiously they moved forwards, but after a couple of minutes or so they had still found no one.

'Could it be a trick of some kind?' Allan wondered.

'I don't know,' Robin began.

The call came again, nearer this time.

'Where are you?' Robin shouted, using the caller's own tongue.

He was rewarded with a much stronger cry, and from a different person.

'This way,' Robin indicated to the others.

Swiftly they headed over the top of a steep incline and down into a hollow, where an overturned wagon lay.

Then cautious once again, the men approached the wagon, weapons drawn.

'Here,' said a voice, this time in English. 'Please.'

Trusting his innate intuition Robin walked round to the other side of the wagon. He immediately saw that the driver was dead. There were two others inside the wagon, one in a bad way, the other less so. The door of the wagon was open, smashed off its hinges.

'This is a prison cart,' Robin explained to the others as they gathered round.

'Slaves?' exhaled Much.

'Yes,' answered the young Saracen boy, who sat beside the badly wounded older man. 'To work in your mines.'

'The Sheriff,' Robin inferred. 'Only he would do something like this.'

'What happened?' Allan asked, as they set about freeing the trapped men.

'Something frightened the horse,' replied the boy. 'And the wagon overturned.

'There were others surely?' Robin asked.

'Yes. They ran away. Can you help him?'

Robin looked at the youngster and shook his head.

'What is your name?' he asked kindly.

'Djaq.'

'I am Robin Hood and these are my men. We will not hurt you or your friend.'

'I did not know this man,' Djaq replied. 'And you cannot hurt him now. He is dead.'

* * *

Djaq appeared to have escaped with only a few minor cuts and bruises. For some reason he didn't want anyone to tend to them, insisting the fresh air was a better healer.

As Much handed over the rabbit he had cooked, Djaq sought out Robin, who had retreated to the perimeter of the camp.

'You spoke my language Robin Hood?'

'I spent some time in your country.'

'You fought in the war?'

Robin turned to face the boy. 'I was in the King's camp.'

'In Acre?'

'Yes. In Acre.'

Djaq's dark eyes held Robin's.

'It was bad, yes?'

'Yes.'

'You have been kind to me Robin. I will not forget this.'

'We will help you to get home again Djaq,' said Robin smiling.

Djaq smiled back and Robin suddenly saw he was a girl, a woman.

'You learned to speak our language Robin. Why was that?'

'So that I could understand whom I was fighting,' he replied. 'And,' he added, eyeing her up and down. 'I can speak another language too. The male/female one.'

'Oh.' Djaq lowered her arms that she had folded over her chest. 'You will not tell,' she said anxiously.

'I think you'll find my men catch on pretty quickly.'

'It is just easier this way,' Djaq explained.

'You mean in a man's world?'

'It is not a man's world?'

'You are not the only woman who would change it if she could,' Robin replied, almost to himself.

Noticing Djaq enquiry, Robin quickly changed the subject.

'What is your name? Your real name?'

'Safflya,' Djaq answered. 'But I prefer Djaq.'

'As you wish,' said Robin.

'What are you doing in the forest anyway?' Djaq asked.

Robin proceeded to tell her his story.

Djaq listened, growing to like this man more and more as she realised he was not her enemy.

Robin was on the brink of telling Djaq about the tax monies, long gone by now of course, when she put up a hand to stop him.

'There is of course more to tell Robin, but I can see you are in pain.'

Robin felt uncomfortable. Could this dark eyed slip of a girl see so much in such a short space of time?

'Your shoulder,' said Djaq, after a beat. 'It is hurt, yes?'

Robin let out a shaky breath. You fool he thought.

'I hurt it a while back,' Robin replied.

'Let me see,' said Djaq. 'I am good with massage. Perhaps I can help?'

Robin saw no reason not to let her try. It was affecting the use of his arm, his firing arm, and that was not good.

'You'll have to remove your shirt,' she said.

As he did so, Robin found himself thinking of Marian again. He smiled wryly. The first woman to see his battle scars since Acre was not to be Marian, but a Saracen woman. The irony was not lost on him.

And his rueful smile was not lost on Djaq.

'You are thinking this is strange?' she stated, pressing with her thumbs on his shoulder.

For one so slight, Robin was astonished at her strength. It was really rather painful, but an exquisite kind of pain none the less.

Djaq stopped for a moment. 'Can you lift your arm?'

Robin did so, and was amazed to find how much easier it felt.

'You are good Djaq.'

'My father was a physician,' she replied, staring at Robin's scar.

'We were attacked,' Robin explained. 'Caught by surprise. To this day I do not know how.'

'Is this why you came home, to England?'

'I took a fever and was told to return.'

'And you will go back. To the King?'

'No. I can't turn my back on what is happening here Djaq.'

'I do not believe you Robin.'

'Oh?' He lowered his arm.

'I think there must be something else that keeps a man like you here. Something that means even more to you than that which you have just said.'

Gently Djaq placed her small hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her.

'I think it is a woman. I can see it in your eyes.'

'There's more food,' Much garbled, through a rather large mouthful.

Djaq lowered her hand.

'Over…' Much trailed off, not knowing where to look.

Robin came to his rescue, aware of what it must have looked like.

'Much. Djaq's a woman,' he explained, shrugging on his shirt.

'A woman!' Much spluttered. 'A woman.' He backed outside, tried to swallow and started choking instead.

Will ran over and started thumping him on the back. Much gasped but the piece of meat failed to dislodge and he found himself clutching at his throat.

Alarmed, Will ran towards Robin. 'Much,' he panted. 'Can't breath…'

Djaq sprinted over; grabbed Much from behind, wrapped both arms around his abdomen and gave a sharp pull.

The piece of meat flew through the air.

'Cricky,' Allan exclaimed, deftly avoiding the offending morsel as it whizzed past his head.

'Djaq's a woman,' Much croaked.

Allan turned to Will.

'We've been in the forest too long mate.'

Will nodded, dumbstruck.

'So lads,' Robin laughed, enjoying the moment. 'We need to help Djaq get home.'

Djaq glanced at the gang members and then returned her attention to Robin.

'I have nothing to go back home to,' she said. 'And I was thinking perhaps I could stay with you.'

'Can you…' Much began.

'I don't do cooking.'

'Oh.'

'But she does save lives,' commented Robin. 'Everyone happy with a girl being in the gang?'

He did not expect any objections.

**to be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A little more for you. **_

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_Djaq glanced at the gang members and then returned her attention to Robin. _

'_I have nothing to go back home to,' she said. 'And I was thinking perhaps I could stay with you.'_

'_Can you…' Much began._

'_I don't do cooking.'_

'_Oh.'_

'_But she does save lives,' commented Robin. 'Everyone happy with a girl being in the gang?' _

_He did not expect any objections. _

* * *

**Part 12 **

'Shame about those tax monies though,' commented Allan.

'Still,' Will added. 'We've got Djaq instead. That's got to be worth something.'

Allan looked at Will and shook his head.

'What?' Will remonstrated. 'You can talk. What about you and…'

Allan was vehemently shaking his head.

'All right lads,' said Robin conversationally.

'Fine.'

'Never better.'

'Did you sleep well?' Robin asked, as Djaq walked over to join them.

'As well as could be expected,' she replied. 'What with all the noise going on.'

'Well, forest's can be noisy. It's nature,' said Allan.

'I was talking about the "nature" inside the camp,' rebuked Djaq.

'You snore.' She pointed at Much.

'You never keep still.' She pointed at Allan.

'And you talk.' She pointed at Robin.

The men stared uncomfortably at the ground.

'What about me?' Will asked.

'You sleep like a baby,' Djaq smiled.

Will blushed.

'And him?' Much asked, pointing at John.

Djaq studied John's imposing bulk and grim expression.

'He sleeps like a bigger baby.'

John scratched his head, not sure how to interpret this.

'Where's breakfast Much?' Robin asked, trying to change the subject.

'You're late. I've eaten it.'

Robin appeared unconcerned. 'Right, to business then.'

'You should eat,' Djaq interrupted. 'And,' she added. 'Wash. All of you.'

Again the men found themselves staring at the ground.

Allan nudged Will. 'What were you saying earlier?'

'Shut up,' hissed Will. 'Just shut up.'

'Djaq's right,' said Robin heartily. 'If we're going to Locksley we should all be clean. After all, it's my home.'

'Why are we going to Locksley?' Much asked. 'And why are you looking so happy today,' he continued, suspiciously.

'Is there a law against being happy Much?'

'No. It's just…'

Robin steered Much away from the others.

'I've been doing some thinking Much, and I'm sure I can win her round this time.'

'I don't see how,' Much scowled. 'It'll never be how it used to be.'

'And I'm not going to try and make it that way,' Robin agreed. 'But first, to Locksley.'

'I don't follow.'

'Much. Remember when we first got back. That first night in Locksley when Marian came in as the Night Watchman?'

'And knocked you out.'

'And knocked me out,' Robin grudgingly echoed.

'Yes. So?'

'She was coming to Locksley to steal something.'

Much looked quizzically at Robin.

'And it wasn't Gisborne's heart,' Robin finished.

After breakfast (or in Robin's case, the idea of breakfast) and a wash (which had been for real and was very cold) the men gathered round to go over the plan.

'What about the guards?' queried Will.

'It's not the guards I'm worried about,' said Robin. 'It's Gisborne. We need to make sure he's not at Locksley.'

He turned to Allan.

'Allan. You're going to get yourself a new drinking companion. Tell Gisborne I'm meeting Marian in secret. I don't care how you do it. Pretend you're jealous of me or something.'

Little did Robin know how close to the truth he actually was.

Marian paced her room.

It had been nearly a week since she had seen or heard from both Robin and Gisborne.

From what little information she had been able to glean, Robin had been busy in the forest and Allan and Will had deserted her it seemed. She didn't blame them.

Gisborne had been in Durham. On business he had told her after she had managed to loosen his tongue on the matter. Although she hated to use "feminine wiles" she had to admit they did come in handy sometimes. If only she could work out how to use them on Robin.

Mentally shaking herself she thought back on why she was pacing in the first place – Locksley and those coffers of money.

So, how to lure Gisborne away?

Silly woman, she thought laughing at herself - Robin Hood of course.

'Success Gisborne?'

'Yes my Lord. They were all turned.'

'Good,' the Sheriff grinned, rubbing his hands together. 'In fact, excellent,' he whooped. 'It's amazing Gisborne. What a little money can do. Well quite a lot of money actually. Still, the Locksley coffers will soon be full again. Unless…'

'My Lord?'

'Unless that do-gooder Robin Hood gets his hands on it first.'

'He has been busy whilst I've been away?'

'Yes Gisborne. Got himself a little gang now. Even got a young Saracen boy with him.'

Gisborne raised his eyebrows.

'No need to look alarmed Gisborne,' the Sheriff countered. 'Fight fire with fire I say.'

'Sheriff?'

'Come with me Gisborne. There's someone I'd like you to meet.'

**to be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previously…**_

'_Yes Gisborne. Got himself a little gang now. Even got a young Saracen boy with him.' _

_Gisborne raised his eyebrows._

'_No need to look alarmed Gisborne,' the Sheriff countered. 'Fight fire with fire I say.'_

'_Sheriff?'_

'_Come with me Gisborne. There's someone I'd like you to meet.'_

**Part 13 **

'Allan. Where on earth have you been?'

'With Gisborne.'

'I said slip the guy some false information, not marry him.'

'Not being funny Robin, but I could hardly just walk up to the guy and say, "hey I hang out with Robin Hood but can I still be your friend" could I?'

'Well, what have you been doing?'

'Convincing Gisborne I can be bought.'

'And can you?' Robin asked.

'No, of course not, but Gisborne doesn't know that. And then I figured,' said Allan, looking rather pleased with himself. 'Why not do it anyway.'

'Do what?'

'Have a foot in both camps, so to speak.'

'Allan!' boomed John. 'What have you done?'

'Calm down, John. Calm down.'

Allan switched his attention back to Robin.

'Can't you see Robin. If Gisborne thinks I'm on his side, I can get information out of him. Be a spy like.'

'Allan,' Robin echoed John, ominously.

Allan backed away.

'Now wait…'

Suddenly Robin thumped him on the back.

'Allan, that's brilliant. Now why didn't I think of it.'

'Perhaps you had something else on your mind,' Much suggested. 'Or someone else.'

Suddenly Allan's feel good moment disappeared and he slunk off. He would have to be very careful to remember whose side he was really on.

* * *

'Behold!' announced Sheriff Vaisey. 'I give you Robin of Locksley.'

'Thank you my Lord.'

The Sheriff and his entourage peered through the trees.

'No, it is I who should thank you,' the Sheriff replied. 'Your information regarding the King will prove invaluable. Now,' he said, turning to Gisborne. 'Let the fun begin.'

She had been hiding in the outbuilding next to the stables for a long time.

But her waiting had paid off as finally Marian had seen Gisborne leaving Locksley. She was perturbed however by the fact that he was not heading towards Nottingham. Still, there was no time to ponder that now. This was the best chance she would get.

Carefully she pulled away the liveries and found the hatch.

'I'm really getting a cramp here Master,' Much complained. 'When can we go in?'

'Soon Much. I just want to make sure Gisborne has gone.'

'Look there he is,' Allan hissed.

Sure enough, Gisborne was heading off in the direction of Clun and at quite a pace.

'Now can we go?' Much asked.

Robin turned to the others. 'Ready?'

Everyone nodded.

Robin, Much and Djaq headed for the stables, whilst John, Allan and Will set about taking out the guards at the front and back of the house. They wanted to make sure they had plenty of exits, as there was no telling how many men they would meet once inside.

'Funny,' mused Robin.

'Master?'

'The hatch is ajar. Oh well, come on.'

'Sheriff,' Gisborne whispered.

'What is it Gisborne?'

'Look. The Night Watchman.'

'Oh my,' Vaisey chortled gleefully. 'This just gets better and better. Two for the price of one eh Gisborne.'

The Sheriff returned his attention to Hood and the others as they made their way to the manor house. He noted that when they were nearly to the house they had split up. This did not perturb him however, as Gisborne had told him of the entrance through the stables.

'That is the young Saracen boy you spoke of?'

'Yes Sheriff. That is the one.'

Allan walked nonchalantly up to the guards by the front door.

'Nice evening gentlemen.'

'Gisborne's not here,' said one of the guards. 'What do you want?'

The other guard gave Allan a suspicious look. By the time it dawned on him that this was one of the forest outlaws, John and Will were upon them.

Quickly pulling the unconscious guards out of the way, they turned their attention to the ones at the back of the house.

'Sheriff,' said Gisborne. 'Shouldn't we…?'

'Not yet Gisborne. Wait till they're all inside.'

Marian could have sworn she had heard noises coming from behind her and experienced a moment of disquiet when she wondered if perhaps she was being pursued, or indeed walking into a trap. Had Gisborne had seen through her lie and doubled back?

She heard the faintest of scuffling noises again and prayed they were only mice.

Finally she came to the end of the passage and the door leading into Locksley Manor.

She peered through a knothole into the main living room.

Sword in hand Marian slowly pushed the door open and made her way into the room.

She padded across the floor.

At the sound of a door creaking, she spun around, and came face to face with Robin, Much and Djaq.

'Robin!'

'What the…!'

'Well, well,' drawled Gisborne, standing in the now open doorway. 'I have guests.'

'Gisborne!' Robin exclaimed. He inwardly groaned as Allan, John and Will were frog-marched into the room, hands behind their backs. The Sheriff and what appeared to be a whole army of men closely followed them.

Gisborne turned his attention to Allan, scrutinising the man for a moment.

Robin noted the exchange. 'Allan. You betrayed us!' he exploded.

'It wasn't me,' Allan replied indignantly.

'Then who…?'

'It was I,' came a woman's voice.

Sheriff Vaisey moved aside.

An olive skinned woman with hair to her waist stepped forward.

She had eyes only for Robin.

'It was I,' she repeated, her dark eyes flashing. 'Your wife.'

'Dilara?' Robin stammered, uncomprehendingly.

**to be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previously…**_

_Sheriff Vaisey moved aside. _

_An olive skinned woman with hair to her waist stepped forward. _

_She had eyes only for Robin. _

'_It was I,' she repeated, her dark eyes flashing. 'Your wife.'_

'_Dilara?' Robin stammered, uncomprehendingly. _

**Part 14 **

'Your wife!' Marian and Gisborne blurted out in unison.

Dilara stepped closer to Robin.

'In my country, when a man sleeps with a woman, they are deemed to be married.'

Marian turned to Robin and, although he could not see her expression beneath her mask, he guessed that aghast would pretty much sum it up.

'It was just the once Marian, believe me, and we did not get married,' he added, placing a great deal of emphasis on the word "not".

For a moment he almost forgot that the Sheriff and Gisborne had just captured them; all he could see was the pain in her eyes, and the movement of her mask revealing her breathless state.

'How about that Gisborne,' boomed the Sheriff. 'Marian is the Night Watchman, and Robin Hood has a Saracen wife.' Vaisey could hardly contain himself. 'Oh, what a tangled web we weave.'

He motioned the guards.

Swiftly Robin, Much and Djaq were also bound.

Gisborne turned to Marian.

'You betrayed our trust, our friendship and our love,' he seethed.

'And,' she responded, ripping off her mask. 'You betrayed mine.'

But she wasn't looking at Gisborne as she spoke.

The punch caught Robin fair and square on the jaw.

'This time I meant to hit you,' she said tearfully.

One by one the outlaws were led out of Locksley Manor.

Allan, John, Will, Much and Djaq were all herded into a wagon.

Robin was tied behind the Sheriff's horse and Marian was tied behind Gisborne's.

Although still reeling from the fact that Marian was the Night Watchman, Gisborne kept his horse at a steady pace, allowing Marian to keep her feet and her dignity.

Sheriff Vaisey, on the other hand, had no misgivings about the speed he rode his horse, causing Robin to fall and be dragged along the ground on numerous occasions. Until he conceded that it would be best to let the outlaw remain on his feet, if only to ensure that he arrived at the castle in one piece.

Ready to be hung the following morning.

* * *

During his undignified journey to Nottingham, Robin did his best to ignore the quips and jibes hurled at him, from both the Sheriff and the Sheriff's men, and work out what they could do next.

But his attempts at planning an escape were interrupted by thoughts of Dilara.

Why and how had she come to England? Surely it was not just on account of him, and some crazy notion she had about being married? Then again, maybe it was. He was just about vain enough to think this.

'I can't believe it,' voiced Much, wriggling in an effort to get more comfortable in the cramped wagon.

'Neither can I,' muttered Allan.

'Married.'

'Captured again.'

John scowled at both of them.

'Do you think that Robin has a plan?' Will asked.

'I think,' Djaq replied, turning her attention to the Sheriff and Robin who were some distance ahead. 'That Robin has more than enough to deal with right now, without having to come up with an escape plan.'

'Yeah,' Allan added. 'He must have one hell of a headache. That's the sixth time he's gone over.'

'You're counting!' exclaimed Much incredulously.

'Look. Not being funny, but I don't think we should all rely on Robin getting us out of this one.'

* * *

Robin was led to the dungeons and pushed unceremoniously into a cell.

He checked to find he had suffered a great number of cuts and bruises, but most of them only superficial. Hanging, however, could hardly be called superficial and something to be avoided at all costs. The question was how? With all of his gang, and Marian to boot, about to be incarcerated, it didn't leave many options.

Except Dilara.

Did she really believe they were married?

It wasn't fair. One night when he had lost his head, and he now had the wrath of not one, but two woman, to bear.

Perhaps hanging was not such a bad option after all.

Muttering oaths under their breaths, the rest of the gang members were pushed into a cell at the other end of the dungeon.

'Are you alright Master?' Much called out tremulously.

'I'm fine Much,' Robin answered, wiping blood from a gash on his forehead. 'Nothing a good tailor can't fix,' he added. 'Much. Did you see Marian?'

'She was behind us Master, with Gisborne. This Dilara,' Much continued. 'Is she really…'

'She's not my wife, okay,' Robin replied dangerously.

'Sorry. It's just she seemed so nice. In the Holy Land, I mean. She…' Much stopped himself from saying whatever it was he was about to say, as Marian, led by Gisborne, entered the dungeons.

'Well, my Lady,' Gisborne drawled. 'Where shall we put you?'

He pulled her roughly over to Robin's cell.

'Now, this might be interesting. After all "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned".'

The jailer opened the door and Gisborne pushed Marian inside.

She stood mutely beside Robin. Whatever she had to say to Robin, and she had plenty, she wasn't going to give Gisborne the satisfaction of hearing it.

'Aww, go on,' Gisborne sneered. 'Kiss and make up.'

Both Robin and Marian coolly regarded Gisborne.

Seeing they weren't about to play ball, Gisborne spun on his heel and left.

Marian cast her eyes around the cell. She noted the cold dank walls, the one low wooden bunk, and the bucket in the corner.

Finally, she looked at Robin.

'Marian. I can explain.'

Her eyes met his. 'Tell me it isn't true.'

'We did not get married Marian. At least I didn't. It is only Dilara who thinks so.'

'Dilara means lover,' Djaq whispered to Will, and found to her consternation that her words echoed distinctly between the deep dungeon walls.

'But you did spend the night with her? Marian said.

'Oh, come on Marian. Nearly five years. You can't expect a man…' He scraped his hands through his hair. This was not what he intended to say.

'Marian,' he began again. 'In Acre…'

Robin faltered. How could he begin to explain about the things he had witnessed in Acre - the atrocities, the bloodshed, the pain and death? How could he explain it to her, when he still had trouble comprehending it himself?

Instead, he lifted his shirt and turned sideways.

Marian's eyes widened.

'I was stabbed,' Robin said simply. 'It was bad. I took a fever. They thought I would die.'

Robin wondered if Much and the others could hear their muted conversation. He moved closer to Marian.

'I was taken to a house in a nearby village. A man who could help. A daughter who was a healer. Dilara.'

Marian was still staring at his scar. She put out a hand as though to touch him, then changed her mind and let it drop to her side.

'I was there for many days Marian. Until the fever broke. And still I stayed. I wanted to know more about the people I was fighting. Dilara helped me to learn their language, taught me their customs.'

'But not the custom of wedlock,' Marian countered.

Robin realised his confession was falling on deaf ears.

'Marian,' he said desperately. 'It was just one night.'

One night, when his body, becalmed once more, had found the contours of a woman beside him. One night when he had cried out to feel whole again, to feel anything again. One night to prove he had survived; he was alive.

He had woken before the dawn; with Marian's name falling from his lips, to find a stranger beside him.

Quietly he had slipped out of the house.

He found Much, who had regarded him with troubled eyes, although remaining strangely silent for once. Together they made their way back to the King's camp.

Only to find it was gone.

Go back to England to recover fully the message had said.

And so they had returned. And the guilt Robin carried for taking part in the deaths of so many was compounded with the guilt he now felt for the two women he had wronged.

Dilara, whom he had loved and left, without a backward glance.

And Marian, whom he would never forgive himself for leaving, and who had yet to forgive him.

* * *

Robin shivered and shrugged on his shirt.

He drew Marian into his arms and she buried her face in his chest. He could feel her tears soaking through his clothing.

'I am sorry Marian. Really I am.'

'I know,' she murmured. 'I know.'

He held her tightly to him, one arm behind her back, the other buried in her hair. She smelled of almonds and the earth of home. He wanted to kiss her but was aware of the fragility of the moment. Dilara still hung between them, her and a hundred other unspoken truths and half-truths.

It was going to take time and time was something they no longer had.

'We should sleep Marian,' he said softly.

'How can we sleep when we are to be hung tomorrow,' she replied, her words barely audible, her face still resting on his chest.

'Not going to sleep will not change anything Marian. And there is still a chance we will find a way out of this.'

Gently he eased her away from him and smiled. Marian gave an involuntary gasp; he was too beautiful not to love.

Robin laid the one shabby blanket over the low wooden bunk and motioned Marian to lie down. He squeezed alongside her, pressing into her back, and stroked her hair. He whispered about the things they had done as children, about Locksley, about poor beleaguered Much. About anything, lulling both her and him to sleep.

Sometime during the night they had vacated the wooden bunk, it being too narrow.

Robin had laid the blanket on the hard stone floor, and taken off his shirt to cushion Marian's head, even though he was cold.

With his arms entwined around her, they finally slept.

And that was how Gisborne found them the next morning.

**to be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A little more…**_

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_Sometime during the night they had vacated the wooden bunk, it being too narrow. _

_Robin had laid the blanket on the hard stone floor, and taken off his shirt to cushion Marian's head, even though he was cold. _

_With his arms entwined around her, they finally slept. _

_And that was how Gisborne found them the next morning. _

**Part 15**

If Gisborne was incensed, he tried not to show it.

'Missed your alarm call,' he loudly proclaimed.

Robin started and clutched onto Marian, desperate to hold her for a few more precious seconds.

As she too awoke, Robin gently pulled away from her. Some of his cuts had left bloody marks on the back of her dress.

Robin sat up and addressed Gisborne.

'The Sheriff sent you to do his dirty work again Gisborne?'

'You're to come with me Hood.'

Robin got to his feet. Marian also rose, taking hold of Robin's hand.

'Awww look, sweethearts,' Gisborne sneered. 'Carved your names somewhere on the walls have you?'

'Why you…' Marian began.

'Don't,' warned Robin. 'Don't give him the satisfaction.'

Robin walked up to the bars of the cell.

'If you're here to hang us I suggest you get on with it Gisborne.'

Gisborne flicked his head at the jailer and Robin was led out of the cell.

By this time the rest of the gang were awake.

'What's happening?' Allan called.

'Where are you taking him?' demanded Much.

'Aww such concern for your beloved leader. You make me sick,' Gisborne replied maliciously.

Robin was roughly manhandled up the stair and into the main part of the castle.

Gisborne pushed him into a small room and motioned the guards to shut the door.

'What now?' Robin asked uneasily.

'What's happening Marian?' Djaq called out.

'I don't know Djaq. Gisborne has taken Robin somewhere.'

'Marian?'

'Yes Much?'

'He…he loves you, you know.'

When Marian did not answer, Much continued.

'He had dreams you know. In the Holy Land. He spoke your name.'

'I had dreams too Much,' Marian sighed.

'Where's the Sheriff,' Robin demanded.

'He cannot be here today. Important business,' said Gisborne. 'Your hanging will take place tomorrow morning.'

'Then what is this Gisborne?'

'This is between you and me Hood.'

And then Robin knew what was coming.

'What's going on Gisborne?' boomed the Sheriff.

Gisborne spun round, a look of puzzlement on his face.

'I thought you were on business. I thought…'

'Yes. Well you thought wrongly. Business has been taken care of.'

Vaisey studied Robin's crumpled form in the corner.

'I obviously didn't leave you enough to do in my absence Gisborne.'

'I had a bone to pick with Locksley.'

'Mmmm. Looks like you've broken a few as well, eh.'

'He had it coming.'

'That's as maybe, but see if you can't keep him alive a bit longer. Takes all the fun out of hanging – if they're already dead!'

Barely conscious, Robin was flung back into the cell with Marian.

'Oh my God Robin. What have they done to you.'

Marian knelt beside the bruised and battered outlaw.

'Where are you hurt?' she asked.

Painfully Robin sat up, and managed a grim smile. 'Everywhere.'

'Was it Gisborne?' she asked, rather unnecessarily.

'He fights dirty.'

'But I thought you…'

'Could fight dirtier? I can. And have had to on many occasion.'

Robin winced. 'He just knew exactly where it would hurt.'

Again Robin pulled up his shirt to reveal his wounded side.

'But how did he know where to hit you?'

'That's just what I was thinking.'

There was something. Something Robin could not put his finger on. For a moment he had a fleeting memory, a memory of cold eyes, a black mask and a sword. As swiftly as it came it vanished, and he cursed that he could not hang on to it and work out what it meant.

'Is there anything I can do?' Marian asked.

Robin held her eyes and grinned. 'Kiss it better.'

She did so.

'And here.'

She kissed him again.

'And here.' He touched his arm and her soft lips brushed his wrist.

'And here.' He touched his lips.

Despite the aches and pains all over his body, he wrapped his arms around her, his heart pounding.

Could he? Could they, in this cold, unforgiving dungeon, with the gang but a stones throw away, and a jailer by the door?

The answer was no, of course.

'Marian, I need…'

'Shush,' she said, swivelling her head at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Before either Robin or Marian knew what was happening, the jailer had opened their cell door, and a guard had whisked Marian away.

Much called out, this time to Robin.

'What is happening Master? Are you alright?'

'I don't know,' Robin replied, ignoring the second part of Much's question.

'I just wish they'd get on with it,' John grumbled. 'I don't like all this waiting.'

The waiting went on however, into the evening and then into the night.

One by one the gang members succumbed to sleep.

Only Robin sat, wide-awake, wondering what was happening to Marian. The broken ribs (for he was sure there were some), the rented flesh and the reawakened wound, all paling beside the pain that now clutched at his heart, as he kept his eyes fixed on the dungeon door.

Morning came and Marian was still not there.

**to be continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Two more little chapters for you**__**Previously…**_

* * *

'_I just wish they'd get on with it,' John grumbled. 'I don't like all this waiting.'_

_The waiting went on however, into the evening and then into the night. _

_One by one the gang members succumbed to sleep. _

_Only Robin sat, wide-awake, wondering what was happening to Marian. The broken ribs (for he was sure there were some), the rented flesh and the reawakened wound, all paling beside the pain that now clutched at his heart, as he kept his eyes fixed on the dungeon door. _

_Morning came and Marian was still not there. _

**Part 16**

'My turn now is it Guy?'

'You know I would never harm you Marian.'

'And hanging? Is that not harming me?'

'The Sheriff wants you hung. For being the Night Watchman.'

'And you?'

'I just want you.'

He let the words hang in the air.

Marian cast her eyes around the room. A chair lay on its side.

Marian had heard the guard lock the door behind her. The window was barred and in any case they were many feet above the ground.

Think, Marian, think. There has to be a way out of here. Robin and the others are about to be hung. You've got to do something to try and save them. What would Robin do, she wondered, if he were trapped in here?

She bought her eyes back to meet Gisborne's and then it hit her.

Don't think as Robin would. Don't think as a man. For once in your life young lady, think as a woman. How could a woman get out of here?

Gisborne's eyes bored into hers.

'I am sorry Guy. I was not expecting this.'

'No. You were expecting Hood to save you. So that you can be together.'

'I was not planning on running off with Robin.'

'Then what was that all about, in the dungeon?' he asked angrily.

'Guy,' said Marian, keeping her gaze steady. 'Robin is my friend of old. We grew up together. He was hurt and I know he still has feelings for me. How could I turn my back on him?'

She noticed Gisborne's eyes flicker and pressed on.

'But all he has to offer is himself. No home, no lands, no wealth – just trees,' she derided. 'And I need more than that if I am to help the poor of Nottingham.'

'Marian?'

'I need wealth,' she said, warming to her subject. 'More than I can get as the Night Watchman. As you yourself said Sir Guy. You have means.'

She fiddled with her hair and waited, letting her words sink in.

'I am not about to give all my money away to the poor,' he replied. 'Not even for you Marian.'

'But I…'

'Do you think me a fool,' he snarled.

'But Sir Guy.'

'Do not Sir Guy me. I can see through your scheming. This will not help free either you or your precious Robin of Locksley.'

Oh well, she thought. So much for feminine wiles.

She pulled out her hairpin, threw it at him, and screamed.

As the guards rushed in, she pushed Gisborne aside. He was still staring stupidly at the hairpin buried in his shoulder. She punched the first guard, who fell into the second, and then bolted for the door.

Acting like a man is so much more direct she thought, her hair now flying wildly behind her as she ran.

By the time she reached the castle gate however, she was the epitome of calm. Her hair deftly caught up once more with the remaining hairpin, her smile in place and her voice charming.

The guards let her through.

Only when she was out of sight of the castle, did she run once more, heedless of her hair, her dress or her demeanour.

She had to get to the camp and the weapons.

'A hairpin Gisborne!' the Sheriff bellowed.

'I was caught unawares.'

'And where is she now Gisborne?'

'I do not know my Lord. The guards reported she had left the castle.'

'No matter,' the Sheriff replied dismissively. 'We will deal with her later. She is only a woman, after all. Right now we have several outlaws to hang. And no hairpin is going to get them out of this one.'

Breaking out of the castle was one thing. Breaking into it was another. But Marian need not have worried. Word had spread of the imminent hanging of Robin Hood and his men. Every man and his dog were surging through the castle gates that morning.

Yes, men, dogs, horses, carts and one heavily pregnant woman.

Marian touched her "unborn child" protectively. She hoped no other woman would want to cluck and coo over it and ask for a feel as women are want to do. They would surely get a surprise if one of Marian's arrowheads pierced them.

At an opportune moment Marian made her way up the northern most tower to the battlements. Those same battlements where she had stood, a lifetime ago it seemed, and tried to rescue Allan and Will.

This time she had to get it right.

**to be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Previously…**_

_At an opportune moment Marian made her way up the northern most tower to the battlements. Those same battlements where she had stood, a lifetime ago it seemed, and tried to rescue Allan and Will. _

_This time she had to get it right. _

**Part 17**

It was time to make a plan.

The outlaws were not going to give up without a fight and the planning had given Robin something to think of other than Marian's fate.

As they were led out of the dungeons, hands tied and heads bowed, each kept their eyes on Robin, ready for the signal.

'Don't worry Master. I'm sure Marian can sweet-talk her way out of this.'

'I'm certain you're right Much,' Robin whispered back. 'Although what exactly she's agreed to I…'

Robin stopped dead.

'Oh my God.'

She had not been given a hood and her dark hair moved languidly in the breeze. Her dress, they could see, was torn in places. She had obviously put up a fight.

Much heard Robin's sharp intake of breath.

'You cannot blame yourself Master. She was the one who followed you to England. She was the one who gave us up to the Sheriff.'

Her arms hung uselessly at her sides. Those soft hands that had tended and caressed him would move no more.

Touch no more.

Feel no more.

As Robin stared painfully at Dilara's lifeless body, he was wrenched back to the past.

Back to a time and place he longed to forget, and yet was constantly reminded of by the smallest of things. A smell, a sound – distinctly English – and yet? In those moments between dreams and wakefulness he sometimes smelt jasmine and spice and could taste the heat on his tongue. And then they were gone.

Dilara was all of these. Had been all of these.

She had not deserved this death. No one deserved this death.

For a few brief seconds Robin was consumed with the things he had done, and the things he had not. And if it had not been for the touch of Much's hand, he could so easily have gone to the gallows without a backward glance.

As they climbed the steps and stood on the wooden platform, the hangman lowering the nooses around each man's neck, Robin held his fingers out.

He's leaving it a bit late Allan thought. This had not been the plan. Why was Robin waiting so long to make their move?

Allan glanced at Will, who imperceptibly shook his head. Surely Dilara's death had not caused Robin to give up.

And why was Much smiling?

Marian had hoped it would not come to this.

If I miss, I shall jump, she thought. Jump and be with him forever. She looked over the battlements and felt giddy.

'To hell with that,' she muttered to herself, as the hangman pulled the lever and Robin was lifted off the ground.

As the arrow cleanly spliced the rope, Robin looked up at her and blew a kiss.

Smug toad she thought. I'll deal with him later.

She began firing further arrows, at the hangman, at the guards, mostly missing or catching arms and legs. It did not matter.

She had already fired the most important arrow of her life.

Robin had seen her, just before the noose had tightened, and had lowered his hand.

'John,' Robin shouted, leaping off the platform and into the crowd.

John did not need to ask. He took hold of Dilara's body whilst Allan cut her free.

'Much,' Robin shouted. 'To the gate.'

With that the outlaw sprinted off in the direction he hoped Marian had taken.

'Only a woman my Lord Sheriff,' Gisborne said contemptuously.

'For God's sake Marian, can you never watch where you're going,' Robin cursed, as they crashed headlong.

She didn't reply, but wrapped her arms fiercely round him.

'Oh, and good shot by the way,' he smiled, pulling her to her feet. 'Now, come on!'

'Where?' she cried, as the Sheriff's men approached from all directions.

'Don't you have a plan?' he asked.

'I didn't really think beyond saving you from hanging.'

'Now you're thinking like me,' he grinned, taking hold of her hand.

'I thought you always had a plan?'

'No,' he shrugged. 'It's just something I say. Inspires confidence in my men.'

'Your men?'

'Marian, this is not the time to be debating who is the leader.'

They had nowhere left to run.

'Now what?' she gasped.

'We jump.'

'What! Are you mad?'

'I've done it before,' he answered, craning his neck over the battlements.

'Is this how it's going to be?' she asked, holding tightly to his arm.

'Going to be?' He raised his eyebrows at her questioningly.

'When we're together, in the forest?'

'Let's just say,' he said, shooting a glance at the approaching guards, and placing one foot on the edge. 'That if we both die, I'll be sure and let you make all the decisions in future.'

And with that, he pulled her over the edge.

**to be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Here it is, the last chapter and Epilogue. **_

_**Once again, thank you for reading and for all your reviews.**_

_**Jadey xx**_

* * *

_**Previously…**_

'_Is this how it's going to be?' she asked, holding tightly to his arm. _

'_Going to be?' He raised his eyebrows at her questioningly. _

'_When we're together, in the forest?' _

'_Let's just say,' he said, shooting a glance at the approaching guards, and placing one foot on the edge. 'That if we both die, I'll be sure and let you make all the decisions in future.' _

_And with that, he pulled her over the edge. _

**Part 18 **

Marian opened her eyes. Oh my God, he's dead she thought.

Robin lay underneath her, unmoving.

As she lifted herself off him, her tears already spilling, two strong hands gripped at her sides.

'Robin!'

'Come here,' he grinned.

He wrapped his arms around her and planted his lips firmly on hers.

'You're impossible,' she exploded, coming up for breath.

'No,' he smiled. 'Just in love.'

'Master, where are you?'

Robin pulled the straw over him and Marian.

'Shouldn't we…?' she began.

'Shush.'

He kissed her again and shivered with delight. She tasted just how she used to, all those years ago.

'Marian,' he murmured throatily, knowing again that powerful moment of being alive, the sheer joy of breathing in and out.

Let me breath her in forever he thought.

'Over here,' shouted Will, seeing Robin's bow on the ground.

'He didn't,' groaned Much.

'Oh yes he did,' Djaq laughed, as firstly Marian, and then Robin emerged from the straw.

'Do you mind,' Robin scolded happily. 'We were "having a moment".'

'Look, not being funny,' Allan smiled. 'But we're not out of the woods yet. In fact,' he added, indicating the guards already making their way towards the gang. 'The woods is exactly where we need to be headed and fast.'

'Come on!' Robin yelled at the others, leaping out of the cart and pulling Marian after him.

They ran.

Robin soon realised John would have to relinquish Dilara's body. He had hoped to give her a decent burial (not be thrown in some pit by the Sheriff) for, despite everything, he felt she at least deserved that. But Robin knew it was too much to ask of John, and carrying her was slowing them down.

'John,' Robin panted. 'We'll have to leave her. You cannot…'

'No!' John cut in vehemently. 'I can do this Robin.'

He started running faster.

'I always knew she was one of them Gisborne,' the Sheriff rasped. 'You and your women.'

Gisborne clenched his fists. 'It is not women. Just one woman. And you would not understand,' he replied, with barely concealed rage.

'I understand this Gisborne,' the Sheriff snapped. 'That that one woman is in Hood's camp.'

'My Lord?'

'It is her we will have to be wary of in future Gisborne.'

The Sheriff whirled to face him.

'Do I make myself perfectly clear!'

'Yes, my Lord.'

Gisborne went to say more, but changed his mind. With gritted teeth, he left the room.

I will have her yet he thought.

I will have her yet.

Robin stood alone under the canopy of Sherwood Forest.

'Allah Ma'ak,' Robin whispered. 'Rest in peace, Dilara.'

Then he turned away and headed back to the camp.

There were sleeping arrangements to be made for its newest member.

_**Epilogue follows**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Used to Be ~ Epilogue**

Nothing will be as it was Allan thought.

And that was okay. He liked Robin Hood. A lot. And Robin and Marian were meant to be together. Any fool could see that.

Allan settled happily on his blanket.

Yes, with Robin at the helm he was sure they would be in for some high times ahead and hopefully a few rich pickings along the way.

After all, they didn't have to give everything to the poor – surely?

From sand and heat, to cool green and soft breezes.

And now she would have another woman in the camp with her. An ally. Surely the two of them could get these men to wash more often.

Djaq smiled to herself, and then across at Will, whom, she was surprised to see, started blushing furiously. Well, well.

It won't be the same Much wistfully thought.

And he would have to share him even more now that Marian was here. But he didn't mind. Deep down he knew he had a special place in his Master's heart. Not that Robin would ever openly admit it. But he knew.

With a sigh Much snuggled down, happy in the knowledge that Robin lived.

Then he sat back up again, and muttered a little prayer.

Robin was Robin after all.

John snored.

'You'll get used to it,' Robin said softly to Marian, as he watched her making up her bed.

She looked across at him and smiled. She pulled out her hairpin and shook down her long locks.

'Do that again,' Robin said, a pleading look in his eyes.

Marian again smiled and came and sat next to him.

'May I join you?'

'I thought you'd never ask,' Robin laughed.

'You!' Marian leapt on him. 'Yield,' she demanded, her blue eyes sparkling.

Robin grunted.

'Yield or I'll…'

'You'll what?' he returned, rolling her over and pinning her to the ground.

She held his eyes. 'I love you Robin Hood. More than you can possibly know.'

'There's a but coming?'

'But I am not sure it will work. Being here in the forest, with you.'

'Why Marian?'

'Because I am not sure I can get used to you being in charge.'

'Who said anything about me being in charge?'

'But I thought…'

'Well, you thought wrong my love. Of course,' he mused. 'We would have to let the men think I was in charge. I mean, how would it look.'

'Robin of the Hood, you are impossible,' she laughed, punching him on the arm.

'Marian of the Forest, you are adorable,' he replied, gazing longingly into her eyes.

She rolled him over and kissed him.

'See,' he managed, still exploring her mouth. 'You're taking charge already.'

'Robin,' she said, her tone suddenly serious, causing him to break away from her. 'Nothing will be as it used to be. Between us I mean. We cannot go back. But,' she added, beginning to smile. 'We can get used to each other all over again.'

Robin wrapped them both in his blanket and kissed her.

'I could get used to you,' he whispered softly.

'Very used to you.'

**THE END **


End file.
